Un nuevo atardecer
by kaylincipher
Summary: Dipper Pines ha pasado por malos momentos, sobre todo después del incidente del portal. Toda confianza en su familia se desvaneció y por las noches tenía pesadillas. Pero eso forma parte del pasado. Ahora, a los 18 años, la vida del chico se podría definir como perfecta. Pero Dipper no sabía que después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta, y esta vez más fuerte que nunca...
1. Otra mañana más

Era un día cualquiera en Gravity Falls, el sol empezaba a levantarse y el viento se colaba en la habitación de Dipper y Mabel con una cálida brisa típica del verano, haciéndoles despertar. Dipper se movió hacia la izquierda y observó a su hermana.

La chica tenía los ojos verdes y una cabello castaño largo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de la espalda. Su nariz era pequeña comparada con sus ojos, y su boca era normal en lo que respecta, pero sus sonrisas eran las más grandes una persona pudiera contemplar. Por otra parte, la chica vestía una camisola rosa por pijama con un logo que decía "La Dra. Amor" en el medio, aunque a veces se ponía para dormir uno de sus miles de jerséis personalizados por ella misma. Comparada con Dipper, era un mucho más alta que Dipper, cosa que Dipper consideraba injusta. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma desde que eran pequeños, pero ahora se podía decir que era más responsable y más guapa (pese al acné) a los 18 años.

Él, en cambio, si había cambiado, o lo hizo a los 13, cuando descubrió los secretos de su tío abuelo Stan y la identidad del autor. Se había vuelto más maduro y más astuto. Su confianza era difícil de ganar, debido a su pasado, pero cuando la conseguías, te podías sorprender de como de abierto era el chico. Respecto al físico, no había cambiado mucho. Mismos brazos flacuchos, mismo estilo de pelo, mismo abdomen sin vello... Se podía decir que en eso no había cambiado mucho, todo, en menos la parte de que sus rasgos eran más bellos que nunca, incluso más que Mabel, cosa que por una vez estaba orgullosa.

De repente contempló cómo sus ojos se abrían y una sonrisa empezaba a adornar su cara.

"Buenos días hermanito." Dipper se levantó de la cama bostezando.

"Buenos días Mabel". Eran su típico saludo por las mañanas entre los dos, excepto que ya no eran dos.

"¡Buenos días, Pino, Estrella Fugaz!" dijo Bill con una sonrisa en la cara antes de dar un beso a Dipper. "Buenos días Bill." le dijo con cariño Dipper devolviéndole el beso.

El demonio (o mejor dicho, ex-demonio) tenía apariencia de un ser humano. Era alto, musculoso y con la piel de un tono oliva oscuro. Tenía unos ojos amarillos con unas pupilas parecidas a las de una serpiente y su pelo era corto y rubio. Una sonrisa con aire de superioridad siempre adornaba su cara, y en conjunto con la tableta que tenía hacía que fuera imposible el no sentirte atraído hacia él. Y para colmo, estaba en unos calzoncillos de triángulos que su hermana había hecho especialmente para su novio. Dipper se sonrojó un poco al pensar en esto y la chica pareció notarlo.

"Uhhh, ¡Dipper está enamorado, Dipper está enamorado!" Mabel empezó a chinchar a su hermano dándole con el dedo en el hombro.

"¡Para ya Mabel, llevamos saliendo dos años, no hace falta ponerte así si ya sé que lo estoy!" Dipper se levantó de la cama y se estiró, dando de espaldas a Bill. Muy mala decisión. Bill sonrió malévolamente y extendió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. A continuación, Bill tiró hacia atrás haciendo que Dipper se cayera de espaldas sobre la cama y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasando Bill se subió encima de él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Dipper empezó a reírse descontroladamente pidiendo que parara.

"¡Para, para, por favor!" dijo entre carcajadas, "¡haré lo que quieras, pero para!"

"Mhmm, ¿lo qué quiera?" preguntó Bill sujetando las manos de su amor.

"¡SÍ, pero para de una vez, no puedo respirar!" notando que empezaba a faltarle la respiración Bill dejo de sujetarle las manos y empezó a acariciarle desde la mejilla hasta la barriga.

"De acuerdo, pero espero que recuerdes el trato esta noche" susurrando esta última parte en sus oídos se levantó observando con orgullo la cara sonrojada de su querido Pino. "Bueno, no quiero quedarme mirando que detalles tiene ese trato así que voy a ir a hacer el desayuno, ¡hoy tenemos tortitas al estilo Mabel!" poniéndose sus zapatillas de gatitos rosas llamó a Bamboleos y se dirigieron a las escaleras de la cabaña. Cuando ya no había rastro de su hermana y de su querida mascota Dipper se volvió hacia Bill con las mejillas sonrojadas. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan embarazoso algunas veces?"

"Oh, pero Pino, sabes que ADORAS este tipo de cosas, y también lo hago yo, ¡adoro las caras que haces cuando te cortejo o te avergüenzo!" Bill empezó a acariciarle con la nariz en su esponjoso y abundante pelo. Oh, como adoraba ese pelo.

"Bueno, puede ser verdad…" dejándose llevar por las caricias Bill aprovecho la situación para plantarle un beso apasionado, dejando a Dipper confundido y con los ojos abiertos, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba empezando a coger dominio en el beso, Bill se apartó. "Pero bueno, es mejor que vaya bajando, algo me dice que esas tortitas están listas" Bill se levantó en un salto y se volvió hacia Dipper sonriendo, "no te preocupes si te he dejado con ganas, esta noche quedarán todas satisfechas." Dipper tragó la saliva que tenía en la boca pensando en la noche que le iba a tocar.

" _Esta noche no duermo"_ pensó caminando hacia la ventana. Se asomó por la ventana y miró el bosque que tenía enfrente suya. Empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de estos últimos seis años: el incidente del portal, la identidad del autor, la pérdida y vuelta de confianza, el que hizo con Bill, su trabajo como escritor… _"Parece mentira que todo esto haya pasado en solo seis años."_ Soltando un suspiro, sonrió, cerró la ventana y bajó por las escaleras, disfrutando el olor a tortitas recién hechas.

Bill notó su presencia y le invitó a sentarse con la que era su nueva familia, pese a los antecedentes que tuvo con ella.

Dipper se sentó junto a Bill y este le recibió con un abrazo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si no hubiera hecho el trato con Bill cuando él tenía 13 años nunca se hubiera enamorado de él. Bill pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y le respondió por su conexión: _"No te preocupes, si eso hubiera pasado, hubiera encontrado otra forma de estar contigo, además, siempre me has gustado."_

 _"_ _Gracias Bill, te quiero."_ El chico le dio un rápido beso y el demonio le contestó: _"Yo también te quiero, Pino."_

De repente, Stanley y Stanford entraron a la cocina, viendo nada más pasar como Bill estaba abrazando a Dipper. Stanford tosió un poco y Dipper y Bill se dieron la vuelta para verlos con unas caras muy incómodas. El chico se apartó del demonio y les dio los buenos días a sus tíos antes de empezar a comerse las muy apetitosas tortitas.

Sus tíos no han cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que los vio, quitando que ahora tenían más arrugas y eran un poco más apagados y cascarrabias. Los dos habían tenido sus problemas, pero al final los dos lograron perdonarse entre sí, y ahora casi siempre iban juntos a todas partes. También se ponían la misma ropa, haciéndolos únicamente reconocibles por sus estilos de gafas. Normalmente los dos tenían una camiseta sin mangas blanca con unos pantalones cortos o con sus ahora compartidos calzoncillos, cosa que la chica de la familia aborrecía.

"Ejem, espero que aún nos podamos unir a esta reunión en familia sin molestar." Stanley se sentó al lado de Mabel viéndola comer vorazmente sus famosas tortitas con lo que parecía ser el 'Zumo de Mabel'. Esta ofreció un poco de su zumo a los nuevos integrantes, pero estos lo rechazaron amablemente, diciendo como excusa que no querían ver ningún dinosaurio de plástico cuando fueran al baño.

"Vosotros os lo perdéis, más zumo tendré para mi solita entonces." Mabel fue al frigorífico y se echó en su vaso personalmente diseñado más del líquido rosa.

"Mabel, algún día te vas a poner como te pasó con el "Smile Dip" si sigues bebiendo…ESO." Dipper resaltó el 'eso' al ver como la cara de su hermana se llenaba de purpurina de la bebida.

"Nah, no me pasará nada, y si me pasa, ya tengo aquí un demonio súper poderoso en un jersey adorable que seguro que me ayudará, junto a su compinche 'el pirado de lo paranormal'." Mabel se subió sobre la silla bromeando sobre la personalidad de Dipper y al parecer a este no le gusto nada.

"Bueno, pues por lo menos no soy una loca de la purpurina que hace jerséis para todo el mundo, incluidos escarabajos." Dipper se levanto de la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos.

"¡Eh, incluso los escarabajos pasan frío en el invierno!" Mabel replicó a su hermano inflando sus mejillas. "Claaaaro." Mabel le dio un codazo a su hermano y empezaron a reírse los dos.

Mientras se estaban riendo Stanford y Stanley miraban silenciosos a los dos hermanos. De una manera les recordaba a su relación cuando eran más pequeños. " _Como cambian las cosas, pero supongo que son necesarias."_

"Bueno, creo que nos vamos a ir a ver un poco la televisión," los dos se levantaron simultáneamente de la mesa, uno dirigiéndose al salón mientras otro se dirigía hacia el frigorífico. "pero antes voy a coger una lata de la marca Pitt." "Pero como no, no hay, ¿Dipper, hijo, podrías ir al pueblo y comprar unas cuantas para tu tío Stan? No quiero terminar en el hospital haciéndome un lavado de estómago por unos dinosaurios."

"Claro, de paso ya haré la lista de la compra e iré al lago a ver si pilló alguna inspiración para mi nuevo libro."

"¿¡Estás escribiendo un nuevo libro!?¿¡Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada!?" Mabel corrió hacia su hermano dando brincos de emoción soltando un montón de preguntas: _"¿de qué va a ir? ¿Voy a aparecer? ¿Es una novela de misterio de esas tuyas o es una novela romántica de amor imposible? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!_

"Dios Mabel, relájate, aún no lo sé, y por favor no me agobies." Bill puso su mano en el hombro de Mabel relajándola un poco, diciéndole que le diera su espacio. "Te puedo acompañar si quieres, sabes que soy muy bueno regateando." nada más terminar su frase sus ojos se volvieron azules y fuego azul emergía de sus manos. "Sí, sí, lo sé, pero no hace falta. Además, quiero salir un poco yo solo, hace tiempo que no salgo sin compañía, así que me gustaría aprovechar." Cogiendo su cartera se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña y le dio un beso de despedida a su novio. "Recuerda, si te encuentras en algún problema o estás en peligro solamente me tienes que llamar diciendo mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada, pero gracias por preocuparte. No volveré hasta la tarde, así que no me esperéis para comer." Dipper ya estaba entrando en su coche rojo cuando escuchó un grito de dentro diciendo: "¿¡Pero y mis refrescos ¡?" Dipper sonrió una vez más y empezó a conducir. Su vida era perfecta. O por lo menos para él. Sabía que había pasado varios momentos difíciles en el pasado, pero eso era agua pasada. ¿Verdad? Agua pasada o no, ahora tenía que disfrutar del presente, porque quizás en el futuro habría problemas. Y en verdad, no se equivocaba. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba la misteriosa presencia que le estaba observando.


	2. Un trato insignificante

Bill se había ido a tomar una ducha refrescante después de despedirse de Dipper y mientras lo hacía estaba revisando algunas cosas en el Mundo Mental.

Desde que comenzó a espiar al chico ha mantenido todas sus cosas ordenadas, ya que en cualquier momento podía visitarle desde que le enseño a usar su mente en estos tipos de espacios, y a decir verdad, se le daba bastante bien esto de la mente, o mejor, la magia misma.

Desde el momento en el que hicieron el trato después del incidente del portal, Bill no paraba de enseñarle magia de todo tipo, desde sanación a magia oscura, cosa que a Dipper le interesaba pese a sus finalidades malvadas.

Bill siempre le había visto con potencial en lo que respecta a lo místico y tenía una cualidad muy peculiar, atraer a lo paranormal. Esto tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas, ya que todos los días el niño (aunque ya no fuera un niño) se adentraba en el bosque explorando en busca de nuevas criaturas o sucesos anormales, pero casi siempre volvía hecho un desastre.

Algunas veces perdía la gorra que llevaba desde niño (pero luego la encontraba), otras veces su camiseta estaba desgarrada o su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas. Por esta razón Bill decidió establecer una conexión especial entre ellos dos, una en la cual Dipper pudiera establecer contacto con Bill en cualquier momento. También, solo por si acaso, cuando se separaban, Dipper llevaba consigo un collar con la forma real de Bill, de modo que este le pudiera ver en todo momento, incluso en los momentos más incómodos.

En ese momento Bill concentró su mirada en su mano para apreciar un anillo con un pino y se acordó del día en el que lo consiguió, el día en el que Dipper intentó vender su primer libro. El libro trataba sobre los demonios, sus vidas y sus propósitos (a saber de quién pudo sacar esa información…).

Al principio no tuvo mucho éxito, pese a que todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls le conocieran. Pero ese no era el motivo por el que no lo compraban. No, toda la culpa estaba en como Dipper lo promocionaba. Afortunadamente, Bill estaba ahí para ayudarlo, siempre claro, a cambio de algo.

"Ehh, hola, le interesaría en comprar…" Dipper estaba sujetando la copia de su libro como si le fuera la vida en ello. La persona le miró con cara rara y lo rechazó antes de que pudiera continuar. "¡Espere, si ni siquiera he…!" Dipper levantó el brazo intentando detenerlo, pero ya se había adentrado en la cafetería de la vaga Susan. "Uff, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, nunca conseguiré venderlo." Dipper se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó en una mesa apartada y pidió una ración de tocino. "Lo mejor será dejarlo, además, ya está atardeciendo…" Dipper pensó mientras saboreaba la jugosa carne.

 _"_ _De eso nada, Pino."_

Dipper levantó la cabeza sorprendido y asustado a la vez al ver que el mundo se volvía monótono y que un precioso hombre rubio emergía de la nada. Hasta que no se dio cuenta de quién se trataba no consiguió relajarse.

"¿Bill, que haces aquí?"

"Oh, nada, solamente estaba mirando cómo le iban las ventas a mi querido Pino, y por lo que veo no muy bien" Bill invocó su bastón y empezó a flotar alrededor del chico. "Pero eso se podría arreglar si hiciéramos un **trato**." La voz de Bill se volvió grave y profunda al pronunciar la palabra trato.

"¿Y de qué tipo de trato estamos hablando?" Al ver la atención que había conseguido se acercó tanto a Dipper que prácticamente sus narices se estaban tocando. Dipper ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer tratos con Bill, desde los más ridículos a los más importantes, pero nunca se acostumbraba a estas cosas. Ante esta situación, Dipper se sonrojó y miró a otra parte, pero Bill enseguida cogió su barbilla e hizo que se volvieran a mirar cara a cara.

"Oh, un trato irrelevante. Tú me dejas estar contigo el resto del día y a cambio yo te ayudo con el tema de las ventas." La mano de Bill fue engullida por llamas azules al extenderle la mano a su querido amante."¿Qué me dices, tenemos un trato o no?"

Dipper observó como los ojos de Bill brillaban con la luz de su fuego demoniaco y se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo rojo otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Trato." Los dos sacudieron las manos y de repente el mundo volvió a su color normal. Solo que esta vez un hombre alto se encontraba delante de él. Bill se volvió a donde estaba toda la muchedumbre y empezó a gritar:

"¡¿ALGUNA VEZ OS HABIAÍS PREGUNTADO PORQUE TENÉIS PESADILLAS?! ¡¿HABEÍS TENIDO LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE ALGUIEN OS ESTABA OBSERVANDO?!"

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el demonio con caras sorprendidas debido al repentino grito.

"¡PUES LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE FUERAN DEMONIOS! ¿Y QUÉ SON LOS DEMONIOS? ¿QUÉ PODÉIS HACER PARA QUE YA NO OS MOLESTEN? ¡PUES TODAS ESAS RESPUESTAS ESTÁN EN ESTE LIBRO!" Bill cogió de la muñeca a Dipper y de un tirón lo levantó, sosteniendo el libro en la mano de la que le había cogido. Dipper no podía estar más avergonzado en ese momento. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando, incluso el hombre que antes había rechazado su libro.

"¡Y SU AUTOR ES EL FAMOSO PIN- PINES, DIPPER PINES! ¡Y SOLO CUESTA…!" Bill miró a Dipper esperando que dijera algo, pero se quedo atónito. " _Vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?"_ Bill hizo usó de su conexión para bajar de las nubes a Dipper.

"E-ejem, solo cuesta 10 dólares…"

"¡EXACTO, SOLO 10 DÓLARES, Y LOS DIEZ PRIMEROS QUE LO COMPREN RECIBIRÁN UN TOUR GUIADO POR EL MISMÍSIMO AUTOR EN LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO!" Bill extendió los brazos hacia arriba con emoción y de repente había una multitud de personas rodeándolos pidiendo un libro.

Dipper miró a Bill con asombro mientras intentaba calmar a la gente que le aplastaba. Bill le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a generar copias del libro de la nada.

Cuando terminaron de venderlos Bill sonrió maliciosamente y elevó a Dipper al aire. El mundo se volvió gris y Bill creó un portal a donde sabe quién.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, al parecer los libros al final SÍ que han vendido, ¿verdad?"

"De verdad Bill, no sé cómo puedes ser así de espontáneo algunas veces, ¿es que no sientes vergüenza alguna?"

"Nope, y ahora si me disculpas voy a intentar aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con mi querido Pino." Diciendo esto Bill cogió a Dipper por la cintura y se adentraron en el portal. Al salir, una arboleda de pinos les rodeaba, meciéndose a merced de la brisa veraniega. Dipper logró escaparse de Bill y pudo contemplar el lugar con más atención.

Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que nunca había visitado, si ese era el bosque de Gravity Falls, claro. Alrededor de ellos volaban libremente luciérnagas que bailaban entorno a ellos, iluminando el lugar con sus luces celestiales. Dipper alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Algunas parecían más brillantes que otras, pero todas eran preciosas. En medio del cielo se encontraba la Osa Mayor, que era igualita que su marca de nacimiento (de ahí su nombre, por cierto). La constelación parecía brillar con más fuerza que nunca, intentando destacar entre las otras estrellas.

Al apreciar todo esto los ojos de Dipper se inundaron del cielo nocturno. El chico cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, esta vez toda su atención se puso en el hombre que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con ojos amarillos hipnotizantes.

"¿Te gusta?" Eso fue lo único que dijo el demonio, aún sabiendo ya la respuesta que iba a recibir.

"Bill, esto es…No tengo palabras…Es…" Dipper cogió de las manos a Bill y le miró a los ojos. **_"Precioso."_**

Bill no pudo resistirse a sonreír a su querido Pino, y cuando cogió confidencia se puso de rodillas y dijo:

"Niño, desde que te conocí siempre me habías atraído, ya fuera por tu estupidez o por tu atracción por lo paranormal." Bill hizo una pausa para coger aire y prosiguió. "Al principio pensaba en torturarte, en hacer que perdieras poco a poco la cordura, pero luego me di cuenta que me hacías sentir algo que en muchos siglos nadie había conseguido realizar. **_Deseo_**." Al oír esta palabra, el corazón de Dipper se aceleró un poco.

"Pino, te deseo desde el momento en que te vi, aunque no me diera cuenta hasta hace dos años, y sabiendo que en mi forma demoníaca no podía desarrollar sentimientos, creé este cuerpo humano para estar contigo, renunciando a parte de mis poderes, pero ahora sé que ha valido la pena, y por eso quiero preguntarte esta cosa."

El corazón de Dipper no paraba de latir de emoción. ¿Acaso se iba a declarar?

"Dipper Pines, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?"

En ese momento el corazón de Dipper se paró por un momento, eso, y el resto del mundo. _"¿Bill se estaba declarando?"_ " _Bill se estaba declarando."_ _ **Bill se estaba declarando.**_ Ese pensamiento no paraba de pasar por la cabeza de Dipper una y otra vez. Dándose cuenta de la mirada preocupante del demonio le respondió Dipper se despertó de su bucle infinito y una sonrisa empezó a adornar su cara.

"Sí, ¡claro que sí, Bill!" Dipper empezó a soltar lágrimas de alegría y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su nuevo novio, dándole este un beso con euforia.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato, compartiendo besos con pasión, hasta que Dipper recordó una cosa.

"Oh no, voy a estar muerto." Dipper se apartó de Bill con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?"

"¡No, no, pero yo sí! Dipper conjuró esta vez un portal con todas sus fuerzas ante el asombro de Bill. Si el chico estaba creando un portal entonces el asunto tenía que ser serio, ya que siempre se quedaba agotado después de usar tanta energía. "¡Se me ha olvidado recoger a Mabel del campo de minigolf!"

"¿Cómo, en serio?" Bill empezó a desternillarse de risa. "¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar eso?"

"¡Bueno, cuando estas con un demonio atractivo que se te está declarando es normal que se te olviden las cosas!" Dipper cogió a Bill de la mano y juntos atravesaron el portal, el cual tenía a una Mabel muy enfadada preparada con una buena regañina. Claro que es normal que se te pase cuando te enteras que tu hermano gemelo tiene como novio a un demonio todopoderoso, y sobre todo cuando tú también has intentado que saliesen juntos.

Al final el día terminó con muchos abrazos, enhorabuenas, discusiones y una deliciosa cena a las dos de la madrugada.

Bill volvió a la realidad después de recordar el día en el que se declaró. Y a decir verdad, en vez de pedirle ser su novio le iba a pedir que se casara con él, pero Estrella Fugaz le había dicho que eso era demasiado rápido para un humano, y más para Dipper, así que al final se decantó por lo del novio, y no se decepcionó.

Bill volvió al Mundo Material para trabajar en la cabaña. Y sí, tenía que trabajar en ella si quería vivir en ella, o por lo menos eso es en lo que quedaron Fez y él. Hubo algunos problemas con el punto de vista de Gafas, pero todo se arregló con unos pocos tratos. De cualquier manera, ahora todos vivían felizmente en la cabaña y esperaban que así fuera. Pero Bill sabía que eso no era verdad. Al fin y al cabo, los problemas siempre vuelven, y más si él estaba implicado, pero esta vez se convenció en que los resolvería antes de que aparecieran. Protegería a su querido Pino y a su familia a toda costa, puesto que eran la única familia que le quedaba. Sí, lo juraría por su vida.

"Lo juro." Bill pensó en voz alta terminando de atender a unos clientes.

 ** _"_** ** _QR GHEHULDV KDFHU SURPHVDV TXH QR SXHGHV FXPSOLU, YLHMR DPLJR."_**


	3. Un paquete de latas Pitt, por favor

Dipper seguía conduciendo por la carretera camino hacia el pueblo de Gravity Falls para comprar unas cuantas latas de cola Pitt. Cuando llegó al supermercado, Dipper aparcó el coche frente a las puertas del edificio, cogió su cartera con su tarjeta y se bajó del coche. Ya fuera del coche se paró a admirar su vehículo.

Su coche era rojo, tenía algunas ralladuras, pero aún así estaba en buen estado, considerando que era de segunda mano, al fin y al cabo, no le llegaba más con el dinero que ganó con su libro. Por otro lado, el interior no era muy llamativo. Los asientos eran de un cuero azul marino oscuro, y en el retrovisor estaban colgados dos perfumes para el coche, uno con forma de pino y otro con forma de triángulo. Los dos estaban hechos por su hermana, que los había diseñado especialmente para Bill y él como regalo de aniversario.

Los asientos traseros estaban llenos de papeles y objetos misteriosos, y eso hacía que su coche fuera inconfundible, ya que ningún otro habitante podría tener este lío de cosas. Por otra parte, su maletero era pequeño, pero una persona se podía meter ahí perfectamente, en caso de emergencia, claro.

Ya habiendo admirado su querido coche, se dirigió hacia el interior de la tienda y cogió un pequeño carrito. El chico sacó de su bolsillo la lista de la compra y empezó a revisarla. "Mmm, haber, un kilo de carne de vaca…" Dipper examinó la fecha de caducidad y la echó en el carrito. "Hecho, ahora toca la leche." Dipper se fue al pasillo de los lácteos y comparó diferentes leches.

"Leche semidesnatada, entera…Mmm, la leche entera está más buena, pero la desnatada tiene menos grasas…" Dipper recordó el día en el que Bill probó la entera. Al final Bill terminó en el cuarto de baño vomitando los diez cartones de leche que se había tomado. El chico decidió que no se repitiera esa situación y al final se decantó por la leche semidesnatada.

Dipper se dio varias vueltas por el supermercado hasta tener hecha casi toda la lista de la compra y cuando terminó se dirigió a la caja registradora, donde se encontraban los paquetes de cola Pitt.

"Un paquete de latas cola Pitt, por favor." La chica de la caja registradora le dio lo que había pedido mientras pasaba las cosas por la caja. Varios "bip" sonaron antes de que la cinta se quedara vacía. Dipper pidió una bolsa grande, metió todos los productos en ella y sacó la tarjeta de crédito que había conseguido hace unos pocos meses atrás.

"Serán 37.50 $ en total, señor." Dipper siempre se molestaba cuando le llamaban señor, porque pensaba que le estaban diciendo viejo, pero también odiaba cuando le llamaban niño. El único nombre que aceptaba era Dipper o joven adulto.

Pasó su tarjeta por la máquina, introdujo su pin y se despidió cortésmente de la chica. Desafortunadamente, no vio pasar a la mujer rubia que estaba delante de él y los dos se terminaron chocando, haciendo que todas sus cosas se cayeran al suelo.

"¡Ay! ¡Mira por dónde vas!" le dijo la chica.

Cuando se recuperaron del golpe los dos se miraron a la cara, sorprendidos de la identidad de la otra persona.

"¿Dipper?"

"¿Pacífica?"

Dipper, ya en pie, miró a la chica de 18 años, sorprendido por sus bellos rasgos.

Pacífica era una chica alta (puede ser por sus tacones violetas de aguja), con un precioso cabello rubio corto. Tenía los ojos azules debido a las lentillas que se había puesto y sus rasgos faciales se combinaban perfectamente. Era más o menos delgada, pero no para estar como un palillo y llevaba puesto un precioso vestido violeta con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura de un color blanco puro.

"Vaya, lo siento mucho, no te había visto."

"Otra vez en tu mundo, ¿verdad? Bueno, no pasa nada, también ha sido mi culpa el no haberte visto con esa cara que pones cuando estás embobado." Pacífica se burló de Dipper, pero a este no le importaba, era así su relación. Con el paso de los años Mabel y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos de la chica rica, ya que descubrieron que el problema era su familia.

Hace tres años intentaron sacar a la luz los secretos oscuros de la familia Northwest con ayuda de Pacífica, intentando librar al pueblo de sus engaños. Al final lo consiguieron y sus padres fueron arrestados.

Pacífica, por su parte, intentó limpiar el nombre de su familia empezando desde cero, creando su propia empresa. Al principio no fue fácil, pero recibió ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, y ahora la empresa le iba como ruedas, nunca mejor dicho, ya que fabricaba coches, desde los coches más simples hasta los de alta gama.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos, se inmutó que Pacífica le estaba mirando intensamente, y al ver esto se sonrojó. ¿Podría ser que…? Pacífica notó que la estaban mirando y le dedicó una carcajada al chico.

"Te pones rojo por cualquier cosa, friki. Y no, no me gustas, si eso es lo que estas pensando. Te estaba mirando porque tienes un signo raro en medio de la cara."

"¿El qué?"

Pacífica hurgó en su bolso y le prestó a Dipper una cosa que parecía ser un espejo de bolsillo, y nada más abrirlo un chorro de agua salió disparado en dirección a la cara del hombre. Pacífica empezó a partirse de risa y Dipper enseguida pilló la broma.

"Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito irme al lago para pillar alguna inspiración, doña bromitas."

"Eh, admite que ha sido gracioso." Pacifica recogió algunas cosas que se habían quedado en el suelo y las metió en la bolsa. "Un momento, ¿inspiración? ¿Es que estás haciendo un nuevo libro?"

"Estoy intentando hacerlo, pero no puedo empezarlo si me distraen, y menos si me mojan la cara."

"Vale, vale, lo siento. Ten, acéptalo como regalo de compensación por lo del choque," Pacífica le entregó el espejo de broma y el hombre se lo guardó a regañadientes en el bolsillo.- "pero no pienso disculparme por lo del espejo. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, así que supongo que nos veremos luego. ¡Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte!" Pacífica le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se despidió.

Dipper volvió a entrar en el coche con la comida, metió las llaves en el vehículo y lo arrancó. Antes de nada, Dipper escribió unas cuantas runas en los productos frescos para que no se estropearan mientras estuviera en el lago, y con eso se dirigió al lugar.

No tardó mucho en llegar, pero para su sorpresa el sol ya se estaba poniendo, así que procuró aparcar en un lugar escondido para no ser detectado por ningún tipo de criatura. Pronunció unas palabras en latín y una barrera invisible rodeó el lugar en el que estaba. Orgulloso de su trabajo, se alejó del campo de fuerza con una libreta y un lápiz que se había llevado consigo y se sentó en el muelle del lago.

Dipper empezó a mirar alrededor suyo para ver si pillaba alguna inspiración, con el resultado de un suspiro decepcionante.

"Agh, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil escribir un libro?"

Dipper no pudo resistirse pero tumbarse sobre la superficie de madera y cerrar los ojos. De repente, una brisa empezó a mover el pelo cubierto de Dipper. Abrió los ojos y se volvió a sentar, observando como el Sol desaparecía en el horizonte, justo encima de la cascada del lago. " _Se supone que esto te tiene que inspirar Dipper. Si esto no lo hace, ¿qué lo hará?"_ Dipper se quedó un rato más esperando a que le llegara esa inspiración tan deseada, pero al ver que no llegaba se levantó decepcionado con los resultados de este "viaje inspirador" y se preparó para marcharse. Sin embargo, un movimiento en el lago le detuvo.

El chico se acercó interesado a ver de qué se trataba, esperando ver una criatura mística. Pero no era eso. Nunca jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza encontrarse con esto, o por lo menos no en esta vida. No, nadie hubiera podido imaginarse esto, el encontrar…

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿Un cuerpo?!"_** pensó Dipper aterrorizado.

En menos de un segundo Dipper se había quitado toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos, se abalanzó sobre el agua y nadó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo. La persona era una chica pelirroja con una camisa verde y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, y por un momento Dipper se preguntó horrorizado si esta persona era la chica de la cual había estado enamorado a los 12 años, pero contempló más atentamente sus rasgos y se dio cuenta que no se parecían en nada. Luego miró abajo y vio que estaba atada a lo que parecía ser un pergamino, algo que le sorprendió por varias razones: una, que ese tipo de materiales debajo del agua deberían estar disueltos; dos, que un pergamino no puede pesar tanto para llevar al fondo de un lago a una persona.

Dipper observó como burbujas escapaban de su boca y pensó un poco aliviado " _Está viva."_ Pero no podía bajar la guardia, no ahora que sabía que una vida estaba en juego. Nadó hacia el pergamino e intentó cortarlo. Misteriosamente, el hilo no se rompió, así que cogió una roca afilada que había al lado y empezó a frotarla contra el hilo. Pero no cedió. " _Vale, esto ya empieza a ser raro."_ Dipper preocupado optó por cambiar de estrategia. Si el pergamino quería estar atado, entonces lo llevaría a la superficie con la chica. Dipper agarró el papel enrollado y lo levantó. O por lo menos antes de que volviera al fondo.

Para sorpresa del hombre, el pergamino tenía pinta de pesar unas dos toneladas, y eso le era imposible de levantar, cosa que le llevo pensar que estaba hechizado. Dipper empezó a perder las esperanzas al ver más burbujas abandonar la boca de la mujer. _"Piensa, Dipper, ¡piensa!"_ Por un momento consideró llamar a su novio demonio, pero le llevaría demasiado tiempo y eso era lo único que no tenía. _"¡Maldita sea, si no hago nada pronto morirá ahogada por este estúpido pergamino encantado!"_

De repente algo en su cabeza se activó. _"¡Eso es! ¡Magia!"_ Dipper se apresuró en encontrar la palabra exacta para ayudarles y empezó a recitarla en su cabeza. _"Emergere."_ Nada más terminar la palabra, los dos empezaron a elevarse a la superficie y pronto estaban descansando en la orilla.

Dipper empezó a respirar con dificultad, pero no podía olvidarse de la persona que estaba a su lado, así que se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado después de volver a vestirse. Le tomó el pulso y soltó un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo, pero muy débilmente. A continuación, vio a ver si respiraba y al ver que no lo hacía su cara se volvió llena de terror. En ese momento se acordó del día en el que tuvo que hacer un boca a boca inverso al ex novio tritón de su hermana y empezó a hacérselo, pero no el inverso, claro, a la pobre chica inconsciente.

Puso sus dos manos sobre su pecho y empezó a ejercer presión, haciendo que el cuerpo se moviera bruscamente. Luego unió sus labios con los de la chica y le pasó un poco de oxígeno. Repitió esta técnica una y otra vez hasta que un chorro de agua salió de la boca de la mujer, haciendo que tosiera de manera muy brusca. Después de toser varias veces los ojos de la misteriosa chica se abrieron poco a poco, revelando unos globos oculares azules cristalinos que se fijaron en el hombre que la estaba sujetando.

"¡Estás despierta! Oh, dios mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Dipper la miró aliviado al verla despierta, pero no duró por mucho tiempo. La chica no pudo soportarlo más y se volvió a quedar inconsciente. El hombre se quedó mirándola durante un rato y decidió que no podía dejarla ahí tirada. La llevó en brazos hacia el coche, la puso en el asiento del copiloto y la aseguro con el cinturón seguridad. Luego volvió a por el misterioso pergamino. De ninguna manera iba a dejar ese trozo de papel que tantos problemas le había traído. Además, quería ver lo que contenía, porque algo valioso sería para hacer que una persona casi se ahogase.

Procedió a desenrollarlo poco a poco, temiendo que alguna maldición los protegiese. Ya abierto del todo, Dipper empezó a examinarlo. En él había una imagen de una persona amarilla al lado de otra negra, y alrededor de ellas había un círculo con runas que no entendía. A los lados parecía que había un texto escrito que parecía que era parte de ese ritual. El texto estaba escrito en letras que le era imposible recitar, pero intentó recordarlas, por si algún día le eran necesarias. Tenían que estar escritas en algún tipo de código, pero no lograba encontrar el adecuado, así que lo volvió a enrollar, se lo guardó en los pantalones y se metió en el coche. Le echó un último vistazo a la persona empapada que llevaba al lado antes de arrancar el coche. Algo misterioso y peligroso estaba relacionado con ese pergamino y con esta chica, y se prometió a sí mismo que lo resolvería, cueste lo que cueste.


	4. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas

Mabel y los demás se estaban relajando en el salón después de haber trabajado todo el día duramente en la Cabaña del Misterio, debido a que tuvieron que trabajar el doble al no estar Dipper. Al principio eso les resultó un problema, pero nada es imposible para la familia Pines, y menos con un demonio.

Al empezar la jornada, Stanley dividió los trabajos para cada residente de la cabaña. "Mabel, tú te encargarás de atender los clientes, Ford, tú te encargarás de guiar en los tours conmigo, y tú Bill, te encargarás de la caja registradora y de hacer trucos de magia. ¿Os ha quedado claro?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Todos respondieron al unísono, pero la que más destacó fue Mabel, con su inagotable energía.

"Bill, puesto que Dipper no está, tendrás que esforzarte el doble, y no podrás recibir ayuda de nadie, ¿estás bien con eso?"

"Vaya Fez, nunca imaginaría que mis sentimientos te importasen, y no, si he logrado que millones de personas se arrodillasen ante mí, creo que esto será un juego de niños."

Stan soltó un suspiro y se pusieron manos a la obra. Los clientes empezaron a entrar con cámaras de fotos y carteras en mano para prepararse a gastarse el dinero de su vida en una cabaña llena cosas paranormales (y timos), todo dirigido por el famoso 'Hombre del Misterio'.

"¡Pasen y vean! ¿Qué misterios os aguardarán en este viaje por el místico mundo de lo paranormal? Bien, pues pronto lo descubrirán, y yo y mi hermano seremos vuestros guías…Pero cuidado, los últimos que pasaron por aquí no lograron salir vivooos…"Los visitantes empezaron a reírse, y al ver que su táctica funcionaba empezó a guiarles junto a Stanford.

En la tienda de regalos se encontraba Mabel, animando a los clientes a comprar las cosas más estúpidas que pudiera encontrar. Para estas ocasiones se ponía su jersey de 'Vendedora Nº 1' junto a una falda azul y unos tacones súper fashion que se había creado. Al ser la artista de la familia, ella era la que diseñaba todos los trajes de trabajo de los chicos, y era la asistenta de moda de Bill y Dipper.

Desde que fue aceptada en la universidad de Bellas Artes de Piedmont, ahora, tenía que trabajar el triple de duro. Por una parte, tenía que completar los deberes de verano que le habían mandado y estudiar teoría de dibujo; por otra, tenía que ayudar en la cabaña, y luego tenía que preparar la comida, ayudar a Dipper con sus investigaciones…Y encima tenía que trasladarse a su nueva habitación (antes no pudieron hacerlo debido a que Stanford había vuelto), que se encontraba en una estancia que había descubierto hace poco, puesto que los hermanos ya necesitaban su propia intimidad, sobre todo Dipper.

En resumen, que no tenía tiempo ni para relajarse. Por suerte, ahora estaba de vacaciones, porque en invierno tendría que irse otra vez a Piedmont para ir a la universidad, y para entonces no podría ayudar a su familia todo el tiempo. No había problema en eso, su familia lo entendería, todos menos Dipper quizás.

Después de que eligió confiar en Stanley, su hermano sintió como si le hubieran traicionado y se alejó de su familia y de ella. Mabel no pudo ayudar pero sentirse culpable, pero una y otra vez se repitió que había tomado la decisión correcta, que sin ella nunca podría haber conocido a su otro tío. Sin embargo, un día se encontró con su hermano haciendo un trato con Bill Cipher, y nunca se sintió más miserable. Ella esperó que se lo llevara, que lo alejara de su familia, pero no, en cambio, el demonio se fue con ellos a vivir en un cuerpo humano y ayudó a Dipper a que volviera a confiar en ellos.

En su primera noche, Bill tuvo bastantes problemas con los dos Stans, pero luego explicó el trato que había hecho con su sobrino. Él le daba conocimiento y confort, y a cambio Dipper le dejaba vivir en la Cabaña del Misterio. Al principio hubo muchos malentendidos y peleas, pero poco a poco la familia se dio cuenta que Dipper empezaba a confiar en ellos otra vez. Y todo gracias a Bill.

Luego sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba, la relación entre el chico y el demonio. Bill ligaba mucho con Dipper y este en vez de rechazarlo lo único que hacía era sonrojarse y pedirle que parara. Mabel vio que congeniaban, así que ella también empezó a chinchar a su hermano, diciéndole que aceptara sus sentimientos, que no los negara. Pero aún así lo hizo, por lo menos hasta los 15. Costó sudor y lágrimas, pero Bill por fin encandiló al chico y este se enamoró profundamente del demonio. Al final todo salió bien, pero no por eso significaba que todo había terminado. Es por eso que Mabel tenía miedo de perder a Dipper otra vez, y que fuera para siempre. _"No, seguro que lo entenderá. Ha cambiado. Ha madurado. Seguro que lo entenderá, así que no te preocupes Mabel. Mientras no suceda nada inesperado, todo irá bien."_

Que equivocada que estaba.

"¿Señorita?"

"¿El qué, qué me ha pasado?" dijo bajándose de las nubes.

"No nada, es que le estaba preguntando cuánto costaba esta bola de nieve."

"Oh, sí, sí, sí. ¡Para tu información esta preciosidad solo cuesta 19.99 $! ¡Y sí compras una camiseta, te llevarás esta fabulosa figurita de la Cabaña del Misterio!" Mabel sacó de la mesa que tenía al lado una maqueta hecha de papel, pero que gracias a un encantamiento de Bill parecía que era de madera.

"¡Ala, que ganga!" El cliente sacó su monedero y pago en efectivo al hombre atractivo que se encontraba en la caja.

"Un placer hacer negocios con usted, ¡por favor vuelva pronto a la Cabaña del Misterio!

Un último cliente se marchó por la puerta de la tienda mientras Bill se despedía de él, y cuando ya se había marchado Bill soltó un suspiro agotado.

"Hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo, enhorabuena a todos."

"Tú también lo has hecho bien, Estrella Fugaz."

"Gracias Bill." Mabel le dedicó una sonrisa satisfactoria y este se la devolvió.

Ahora, Mabel, Bill y los dos Stans estaban viendo una maratón del 'Pato Detective' mientras esperaban a Dipper, ajenos a que había aparcado rápidamente al lado de la cabaña.

"Estrella Fugaz, ¿me puedes pasar las palomitas?"

"Claro, aquí tienes."

Bill estaba a punto de coger las palomitas, cuando de repente un portazo hizo que todos saltaran, haciendo que las palomitas se esparcieran por el suelo. Bill enseguida notó la presencia de su novio y se concentró en ella, ignorando la otra.

"Pino, ¿por qué tienes que entrar…?

Pero se calló tan pronto como vio que el chico llevaba a brazos a otra persona, una chica para ser exactos. Tenía el pelo rojo y sus vestimentas empapadas se parecían a Pelirroja, pero sabía muy bien que no podía ser ella.

"Dipper, pero que…"

"Medicinas. AHORA."

Stanford, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo al baño a coger las medicinas que tenían, sin importar para que fueran. Dipper mientras tanto se fue arriba a su habitación y colocó a la mujer en su cama, ignorando que las cosas de su hermana habían desaparecido. La mujer yacía inconsciente, y tenía peligro de coger hipotermia si seguía con la misma ropa mojada.

"Necesitamos ropa seca. Mabel, necesito que me prestes tu ropa."

La chica asintió y se fue a la planta baja donde se encontraba su habitación, abrió el armario y se volvió corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

"Pino, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ahora no es el momento, Bill."

Stanford llegó con un buen montón de medicinas seguido por Mabel. Dipper cogió una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente y se lo inyectó en el corazón a la mujer. Después le hizo tragar unas pastillas y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

"¡Espera Dipper, no le puedes quitar así la ropa a una chica, deja que lo haga yo!"

Dipper no tenía tiempo para excusas y dejo que su hermana la vistiera con un vestido de ositos que tenía.

Los hombres se dieron la vuelta a petición de la chica y cuando terminó les dijo que ya podían mirar. A continuación, Dipper bajó corriendo por las escaleras en busca de los diarios acompañado de Bill.

"Pino, ¿por qué estáis empapados?"

Dipper ignoró la pregunta de su novio y empezó a buscar por toda la planta los diarios que de niño leía una otra vez.

"¿¡Pino qué ocurre!?"

"AHORA NO, BILL."

Dipper por fin divisó una cubierta roja con una mano con seis dedos y lo recogió. No perdió más tiempo y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaban de vuelta en la planta superior. Dipper buscó algún encantamiento de sanación para estos casos, y nada más encontrarlo empezó a recitarlo. Pero fue interrumpido por una sacudida de Bill.

"¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?"

"¡BILL, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ESTOY INTENTANDO SALVARLA! ¡CASI MUERE AHOGADA, ASÍ QUE SI LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A HACER ES QUEDARTE AQUÍ PLANTADO COMO UN IDIOTA LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE MARCHES!" Dipper le gritó con tanta que fuerza que hasta asustó un poco al demonio. Su mirada contenía una rabia y preocupación incalculables. Bill se alejó de él y este continuó con el hechizo.

" _Sana animam hanc et protegam eam a nocentibus."_

Una llama verde se propagó por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que su piel recobró color y se consumió. Dipper se tumbó en el suelo agotado, físicamente y psicológicamente. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para una sola noche y había demasiadas preguntas en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlas una voz le interrumpió.

"¿¡Dipper, estás bien!?

Dipper se volvió a su hermana junto a su familia con miradas preocupadas, y nada más verlos una lluvia de preguntas le cayó.

"¿Hijo, qué ha pasado, por qué has traído a esta mujer? ¿Es qué acaso habéis sido atacados por alguien o algo?"

"Pino, ¿se puede saber quién es esta chica?"

"¡Dipper! ¿Estás bien, por qué estáis empapados?"

"Hijo, ¿qué es eso que tienes en los pantalones?"

A Dipper le empezó a doler la cabeza. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era acostarse y descansar.

"Ahora no estoy en condiciones de responder ninguna pregunta, pero prometo que mañana os lo contaré todo, ahora necesito descansar. Por favor…" Dipper le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se cerraran. El resto de la familia lo notó y al final cedieron.

"¿Pero dónde piensas dormir? Porque no te voy a dejar dormir con ella, al fin y al cabo, **eres mío.** "

Dipper no pensaba discutir ahora con Bill esa razón, no ahora, cuando no podía ni mantenerse de pie.

"En el suelo. Utilizaré un viejo saco de dormir y punto."

"Pues espero que sea para dos, porque espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo de esta mañana." Bill le lanzó una mirada llena de deseo, pero Dipper le miró con cara seria.

"¿En serio Bill, crees que estoy para esto?" Bill intentó extenderle la mano, pero el chico la rechazó. Dipper se levantó y fue a por su saco de dormir, dejando a Bill congelado en su lugar. El demonio miró a Mabel y esta sacudió la cabeza, queriéndole decir que lo dejara.

"Lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy, todos necesitamos descansar."

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Bill, que se fue al salón a dormir en el sofá. De ninguna manera iba a dormir en la misma cama con esa extraña.

Las luces se desvanecieron de la cabaña y varios "buenas noches" se escucharon resonando por las paredes, para ser exactos solo cuatro, de seis personas habitando actualmente en el edificio, pero todas cayeron en un sueño profundo con una cara preocupada. Pero dos personas no soñaron como el resto, sino que esperaron a volver a encontrarse, esta vez en otro plano. En el Mundo del Sueño.

Largos pasillos con puertas interminables se formaron alrededor de Dipper. Su Mundo Mental tenía la apariencia de la cabaña que tanto apreciaba, con todas sus habitaciones y objetos. Se dirigió al exterior, donde un bosque infinito le aguardaba. Ese bosque, según le había explicado Bill, era la entrada a su subconsciente, donde sus temores y deseos más remotos se encontraban. También le explicó que si se adentraba demasiado se quedaría allí atrapado para siempre, en un bucle infinito de recuerdos del pasado, presente y futuro, seguido de respuestas que nunca se podría responder él mismo.

El hombre notó una nueva presencia en su mundo, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que se adentró en la inmensa vegetación. Poco a poco la presencia se fue desvaneciendo y un nuevo mundo se le fue abriendo. Criaturas misteriosas caminaban en torno a él mientras un camino se formaba en el suelo. Dipper lo siguió hasta que el caminito que había seguido desapareció, y fue cuando se paró. _"Si voy más allá, luego no seré capaz de volver."_ Dipper contempló la continuación del bosque. Nada raro había en él, es como si en realidad no pasara nada si alguien entrará. Lo más probable es que seguiría si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Bill y entonces nunca podría haber visto más a su familia.

"¿ _Crees que eso de verdad te importa?"_

Una voz salió del bosque, exactamente de la parte en la que no podía entrar. Supuso que era uno de sus temores, así que le hizo caso omiso.

 _"_ _¿Crees que represento un miedo tuyo? ¿De verdad?"_

Dipper siguió ignorándolo, pese a que sintió un escalofrío al pensar que no lo fuera.

 _"_ _Y no lo es, y lo sabes muy bien. Los dos lo sabemos muy bien."_

Dipper no pudo soportarlo más e intentó marcharse, pero algo le retuvo. Algunas cosas malas del ser humano es que se planteaban preguntas que ellos mismos no podían responder, o se auto mentían para asegurar su cordura y felicidad. Y esa era una de ellas.

"Para, no quiero seguir escuchando."

 _"_ _Oh, pero sí que quieres. En el fondo, siempre has ansiado saber la respuesta a esta pregunta que tantos años te ha torturado."_

De repente, un Dipper de la nada apareció enfrente de él y el hombre se quedó paralizado.

 _"_ _El de si puedes confiar en tu familia o no."_

"Para."

 _"_ _Pero creo que ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Verdad, Dipper?"_

"¡Basta!"

La figura desapareció del lugar dejando un comentario que perseguiría a Dipper el resto de sus días.

" _En realidad, siempre la has sabido."_

El chico corrió hacia el exterior del bosque para escapar de lo que se había convertido en una pesadilla, o por lo menos eso creía. Ya fuera, se paró a descansar para recuperar el aliento. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que podría haberse teletransportado en vez de haber corrido hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas. Soltó un suspiro de decepción y se metió en su Cabaña del Misterio.

Se sentó en el sillón donde normalmente su tío abuelo Stan se encontraba e invocó una cola Pitt. Pese a que en realidad no le aportaba energías (ya que era todo fruto de su mente), procuró recordar su sabor agridulce y burbujeante y se la tomó con gusto. La media respuesta que le había dado su subconsciente le había dejado pensativo y un poco asustado. ¿A qué se refería con que siempre la había sabido? ¡Si siempre se la había planteado una y otra vez! ¿Podría ser que fuera así, que siempre la hubiera sabido pero que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta? Dipper sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados e intentó apartar la pregunta fuera de su mente. _"Ahora no es el momento de pensar en mí mismo. Tengo que intentar solucionar el problema del pergamino y la chica."_

Dipper conjuró varios libros donde contenía información sobre sucesos paranormales y rituales que había hecho él mismo. Con una ayudita de Bill, claro. Hizo que se abrieran todos a la vez con su mente, conjuró una grabadora y empezó a comparar hechos.

"Al parecer, la chica fue atada a un pergamino encantado que parece tener un ritual en el fondo el lago de Gravity Falls, y al parecer uno importante para casi matar a una persona. La chica es pelirroja, con unos ojos azules cristalinos. Al principio creía que se trataba de Wendy, debido a sus ropas, pero al comprobar su cara vi que no tenían ningún parecido y pasé a intentar liberarla. Sin embargo, el pergamino estaba encantado porque no se disolvía debajo del agua y porque parecía pesar unas dos toneladas. Luego procedí a conjurar un encantamiento y logré llegar a la orilla del lago con los dos. Ya contado los hechos, ahora procederé a responder las siguientes preguntas."

Todos los libros se movieron plantándose delante del hombre y continuó hablando.

"¿Qué hacía la chica en el fondo del lago? ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí? ¿Ha intentado suicidarse o alguien le ha hecho esto? ¿Cómo llegó al fondo, estando yo todo el rato delante del lago? ¿Qué significado tiene este pergamino? ¿De qué ritual se trata?" Dipper se paró a tomar aire y se dirigió al libro donde contenía todos los hechizos de manipulación mental y física.

"La chica no parecía tener rasguños ni heridas, así que lo más normal sería pensar que había intentado suicidarse. Sin embargo, no noté magia en ella, y una persona normal no sería capaz de realizar ese tipo de conjuro en un pergamino, así que asumiré que alguien le ha hecho esto. Alguien poderoso. Lo más probable es que le haya hechizado para que no ofreciera resistencia y hubiera utilizado un hechizo para parar el tiempo, puesto que no vi moverse el agua." Con eso, Dipper ya respondió a tres preguntas, así que cerró el libro y se dirigió a otro, uno que trataba de rituales que implicaban dos personas.

"Ese alguien podría haber intentado deshacerse de ese pergamino junto a la chica, ¿pero se habría arriesgado a que alguien lo descubriera? ¿Acaso me ha visto? ¿Quería que la descubriese?" Solo de pensar esto, a Dipper le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Había alguien vigilándole? No, tenía a Bill, y Bill velaba por su seguridad, ¿verdad? Dipper recordó lo que le había dicho su otro yo, pero rechazó el pensamiento y se volvió a concentrar en su investigación.

"En cualquier caso, el contenido del pergamino contiene un ritual, el cual parece ser llevado a cabo con dos personas. Esas dos personas son siluetas, una amarilla y otra negra, y alrededor de ellas hay un círculo con runas que no he visto en mi vida y que tampoco figuran en ningún libro. En los extremos se encuentran unos textos escritos en algún tipo de código, el cual intentaré identificar." Dipper conjuró más libros llenos de códigos de todo tipo.

"A ver… Caesar no es, y tampoco Atbash… Binario tampoco puede ser, y el A1Z26 no tiene pinta, así que solo queda uno, el más difícil… El código Vigenére, el único que necesita un código extra para poder descifrarlo." Dipper soltó un suspiro más y cerró todos los libros como los abrió y desaparecieron del lugar.

"Como no, el más difícil de todos. ¿Es que las cosas no pueden ser sencillas? Pero bueno, por lo menos he descubierto información sobre el caso. Ahora, a ponerse manos a la obra."

El hombre se dispuso a buscar en todos los libros que tenía sobre este código durante el resto de la noche, por fin solo con su mente. La entidad que antes había ido a visitarle ya había desaparecido tiempo atrás. _"Por fin Bill me deja solo."_ Pensó aliviado Dipper.

¿Pero quién había dicho que fuera Bill?

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

Bueno, bueno , bueno. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, ¿verdad? Al parecer esa chica y ese pergamino van a darles problemas a Dipper. ¿ Y quién es esa misteriosa entidad que está vigilando a Dipper? ¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer misteriosa? ¡DEMASIADAS PREGUNTAS Y TAN POCAS RESPUESTAS! Pero no os preocupéis, seguro que nuestros protagonistas las resolverán en menos que canta un gallo. O por lo menos eso creen. (Por cierto, esa frase en latín que he puesto significa "Sana este alma de todo mal y protégela.", solo lo digo por los curiosos).


	5. Un nuevo residente

Stanley fue el primero en despertarse en esa apacible mañana, antes de que se convirtiera en un día lleno de preguntas y respuestas. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama, pero se tuvo que tumbar otra vez debido a que su espalda crujió. _"Maldita sea, ya estoy tan viejo que ni siquiera me puedo levantar yo solo de mi propia cama."_ Volvió a intentarlo, pero otra vez se tuvo que tumbar por el dolor. _"Maldita sea Stanley, has pasado por cosas más difíciles que esto. No pienso permitir ser vencido por un dolor de espalda."_ Lo intentó una vez más, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, y consiguió ponerse en pie. _"Ja, chúpate esa, vejez."_ Orgulloso de haberse podido levantar solo, se dirigió a la cocina con cara de recién levantado y esperó a que los demás se despertasen.

La siguiente en despertarse fue Mabel, seguida de Bill y Ford, y juntos se fueron a la cocina y se sentaron junto al hombre de tercera edad para poder desayunar unos huevos fritos con bacon, preparados por el mismísimo demonio, utilizando su llama para freír los productos. Mientras esperaban al único hombre que seguía durmiendo, estuvieron charlando sobre lo que le iban a decir.

Después de un rato, Dipper se despertó por un ruido proveniente de su cama. Era la chica. Al parecer estaba moviéndose en dirección al borde de la cama. Con un movimiento rápido, el chico rodó por el suelo y consiguió atraparla justo a tiempo antes que tocara el suelo, llevándose él el golpe.

"¡Auch!"

La chica abrió los ojos bruscamente para encontrarse con el mismo hombre que la había salvado ayer. Intentó decirle algo, pero de su boca solo salían palabras inentendibles.

"Ey, ey, descansa, has pasado por un mal momento y aún no te has recuperado." Dipper la cogió en brazos y la volvió a colocar en su cama. Luego consiguió unas pastillas para el dolor y se las dio con un vaso de agua que conjuró de la nada. "Ten, te ayudarán a sentirte mejor." La chica abrió la boca para permitir al hombre introducirle las pastillas con el líquido cristalino como sus ojos azules. Tragó las medicinas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Ahora intenta descansar, vendré más tarde para ver cómo estás." Dipper se levantó y salió por la puerta, y antes de que pudiera cerrarla escuchó una voz dulce y suave.

"Abi…gail…"

Dipper paró de cerrar la puerta y miró con sorpresa a la chica.

"¿Cómo?"

"Mi nombre… es… Abigail….."

Con eso la chica, llamada Abigail, se volvió a quedar inconsciente en la cama del hombre. Este cerró la puerta suavemente, para no despertar a la mujer. _"Abigail…"_ pensó Dipper. Le parecía un nombre bonito, y le pegaba mucho.

Bajando por las escaleras se dio cuenta que no se había puesto el pijama la noche anterior de lo agotado que estaba, así que decidió ir a tomarse una ducha en el baño de la cabaña y se vistió con su típica camiseta roja con una sudadera gris, combinada con unos pantalones beige cortos y unas deportivas negras. Y como no, su gorra azul con un pino que llevaba desde que vino por primera vez a Gravity Falls, a los doce para ser exactos. Luego sacó todos los objetos de su anterior pantalón a este nuevo y se cubrió su marca de nacimiento.

Ya arreglado, bajó con un apetito voraz oliendo los apetitosos huevos que seguramente su novio habrá hecho. Hablando de Bill, creo que le debía unas disculpas al chico por haberse puesto… **así** en esos momentos tan delicados. En realidad, él y Bill peleaban mucho, la mayoría por cosas estúpidas, pero cuando se trataban de cosas importantes…Bueno, digamos que siempre una parte del bosque aparecía quemada por la mañana y Dipper desaparecía durante uno o dos días. Pero al final siempre se reconciliaban, pasara lo que pasara. Al fin y al cabo, se amaban entre ellos, y en el fondo se preocupaban el uno por el otro, aunque no se notara a veces.

Dipper entró por la puerta de la cocina con un bostezo diciendo "buenos días", mientras los demás le recibían con caras mañaneras, pero a la vez serias. Dipper se temía que ni siquiera le fueran a dejar desayunar antes de que pudiera sentarse, pero gracias a Dios, su hermana estaba allí para ayudarlo.

"Creo que lo mejor es que desayunemos primero antes de empezar a acribillarle a preguntas." Mabel miró a todos con cara de compasión y asintieron sin pensárselo dos veces.

El hombre no perdió tiempo y se comió los huevos y bacon frito en un santiamén. Bebió un poco de zumo de naranja que había cogido del frigorífico y soltó un pequeño eructo de satisfacción, ya con la barriga llena.

"Bueno, ahora que ya todos hemos descansado y hemos desayunado… ¿¡Se puede saber qué pasó ayer?!" Stanford era el más ansioso en descubrir lo que había pasado de todos los presentes, así que fue el primero en preguntarle.

"Es una larga historia, así que os recomiendo que os acomodéis."

"Ya estamos acomodados, hijo."

"Bueno, para empezar, yo estaba tranquilamente yendo hacia el supermercado para comprar la comida y…"

"Chico, ve al grano, no tenemos tiempo para esto."

"En realidad sí que lo tenemos…"

"BILL."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, continúa."

"Vale. Al atardecer llegué al lago y me senté con mi libreta y mi lápiz para ver si pillaba alguna inspiración. Por supuesto, oculté mi coche con una barrera, por si las moscas, y me senté en el borde del muelle. Pasó un rato y el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, y como no pillaba ninguna inspiración me dispuse a irme, pero algo en el lago se movió. Me acerqué a ver de qué se trataba y descubrí horrorizado que la chica, que se llama Abigail, estaba…"

"Espera, ¿en qué momento has descubierto su nombre?"

"Bueno, cuando me he despertado esta mañana me lo ha dicho…"

"¿¡Y por qué no nos has avisado?!" Mabel fue la que soltó un porrazo a la mesa al oír la respuesta de su hermano.

"Bu-bueno, supuse que queríais escuchar primero lo que pasó ayer antes de lo que ha pasado al levantarme."

"¿Ha pasado algo más?"

"No, no. Solamente se ha despertado, le he dado unas pastillas y se ha vuelto a dormir después de que me dijera su nombre. ¿Puedo ahora continuar o no queréis saber lo que pasó?"

"No, sigue." Bill estaba muy intrigado con lo que le pasó a su novio, pero lo que más le interesaba es el que no le hubiera llamado. Seguro que hubiera ido a ayudarle, pero hoy no se había puesto su collar y no tenía ningún triángulo dibujado en su cuerpo, así que no le había podido observar.

"Como iba diciendo, al parecer Abigail estaba en el fondo del lago atada a un…" Dipper paró de hablar de repente y todos se le quedaron mirando.

"¿Un qué?"

Dipper quería decirles que se trataba de un pergamino, quería contarles sobre lo que había encontrado y descubierto sobre él, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que no podía confiar plenamente en ellos para que le ayudaran. Es como si algo se lo prohibiese.

 _"_ ¡Un coral! Sí, estaba atada a un coral muy pegado al suelo. Hay que ver que memoria que tengo."

Todos le miraron con caras incrédulas, como si fuera una broma. _"Será mejor que no les cuente nada más hasta que haya descubierto más información sobre el coral."_

 _"_ _De acuerdo, si así lo quieres."_

Dipper se sobresaltó al oír a su novio hablarle por su conexión. ¿Coral? ¿Por qué había pensado en coral en vez del pergamino? ¿Acaso se había protegido de haber sido descubierto?

"Bueno, luego intenté cortar el coral, que no debería estar en un lago, así que supongo que alguien lo había puesto allí. De todas formas, el coral no se rompía así que intenté arrancarlo del suelo y llevarlo a la superficie con Abigail. Tampoco lo conseguí, así que utilice un conjuro para llevarnos a la orilla, y así lo hice. Luego le llevé al coche y ya sabéis que pasó después, así que supongo que eso es todo."

"¿Ya está, nada más?" Bill no se creía que esa fuera toda la historia.

"Sip, pero esta noche he estado planteándome preguntas sobre el caso, como que hacía Abigail en el lago, como es que no la había visto, si se había intentado suicidar o alguien le había hecho eso… Bueno, pues he logrado responder a unas cuantas."

Dipper paró para tomar aire mientras todos esperaban ansiosos a que le contaran sus conclusiones. Dipper, en cambio, sacó la grabadora donde había guardado todas sus conclusiones, modificándola para que no se escuchara la parte del pergamino. Pasó un buen rato hasta que la cinta terminó con un extraño corte y el hombre hiciera desaparecer la grabadora.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien que."

"Que pensáis sobre el tema."

"Pues si te digo la verdad, no sé qué pensar, chico. Lo mejor es que esos tipos de temas lo tratéis Bill y tú. Nosotros ya estamos muy viejos para esto." Stanley se reclinó sobre la silla haciendo que esta crujiera fuertemente y soltó un suspiro agotador.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Fez, Pino. Lo mejor es que trabajemos juntos en este caso. Además, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos…"

Dipper se levantó bruscamente de la silla y señalo a Bill en forma de acusación.

"¿¡Juntos!? ¿¡Después del mal rato que me hiciste pasar ayer?! Oh no, ni lo pienses. ¡Intentabas hacer cosas que no se deberían hacer en ese tipo de momentos!"

"¡No es lo que piensas!"

"¿Ah no, y entonces qué es? ¡Te conozco Bill, sabía que ayer intentabas…!"

"¡NO ESTABA INTENTANDO NADA, SOLAMENTE QUERÍA PASEAR CONTIGO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS EN UNA VELADA ROMÁNTICA! ¡PERO YA VEO QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO, ASÍ QUE VALE, TE DEJARÉ EN PAZ!" Con eso, el demonio se levantó enfadado de su silla y se marchó de la cabaña, probablemente en dirección del bosque a quemar otra parte de este. Dipper estaba a punto de marcharse también, cuando de repente una mujer entró en la cocina con ojos brillantes. El hombre no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos hipnotizantes de la mujer. Dios, sí que eran preciosos. No le molestaba ese tipo de sentimientos, ya que era bisexual, pero el problema eran los celos de Bill. Pero en este momento eso no le importaba mucho.

"Ya te has despertado…"

"¿Qu-qué me ha pasado, dónde estoy?"

"¿Es qué no te acuerdas de nada?"

"Solamente cosas borrosas…" Al decir esto la chica bajó la mirada con cara de tristeza.

"Entonces tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Abigail se sentó en el sitio que Bill había dejado libre, sintiendo el calor que había dejado.

"Así que Abigail, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hacías en el fondo del lago del pueblo?"

La expresión de la chica cambio de calmada a horrorizada.

"¿¡En el fondo del lago?!" la mujer soltó un grito retenido al recordar un poco la noche anterior.

"¡Tío Ford, no se lo digas tan a la ligera, no puede recordar nada de lo que ha pasado!" Mabel fue la más rápida en moverse para ayudar a calmar a la chica. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí. Ahora recuerdo algo."

"¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?" Dipper también acudió a ayudarla a relajarla, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

"Re-recuerdo haber salido por la noche, creo que intentaba escapar de algo. Luego solamente recuerdo oscuridad y después noté como algo se enredaba alrededor de mi pierna y me tiraba hacía abajo mientras algo me rodeaba. Después de un rato note como alguien o algo me liberaba, y es cuando vi…"

"¿Mi cara?"

Abigail asintió enérgicamente cuando recordó la cara del hombre. Era bajito y no tenía músculos, pero nunca había visto un hombre así de guapo en su vida. Se fijó en sus ojos de color avellana oscura y en sus rasgos faciales. Parecían que se complementaban en perfecta armonía. La chica sintió que estaba mirándole mucho, así que aparto su vista hacia los demás residentes. La mujer que había a su lado tenía el pelo castaño y su cara estaba plagada de granos, pero aun así era guapa. El hombre anciano, sin embargo, tenía el pelo canoso y su cara estaba llena de arrugas, ya fueran por preocupación o por la vejez.

"¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas?" Dipper se acomodó en la silla para ver mejor asentir a la chica.

"De acuerdo, gracias por contárnoslo. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, ahora mismo te encuentras en la Cabaña del Misterio, Gravity Falls. Por cierto, mi nombre es Dipper, y esta es mi hermana Mabel, y este hombre con gafas cuadradas es mi tío abuelo Stanley, y este su hermano Stanford."

Los tres alzaron la mano con una sonrisa en gesto de saludo, diciendo todos "Encantado". Después de haber presentado a todos, un sonido extraño proveniente de la barriga de la chica se escuchó en la estancia, haciendo que Dipper se diera una palmada en la frente.

"Soy un idiota, me he olvidado de dejarte algo para desayunar. Deberías estar hambrienta, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, me puedo aguantar…"

"Y una mierda. Familia, me voy a ir con Abigail al pueblo a comprarle un buen desayuno."

"¡Espera Dipper, yo también quiero ir! Quiero conocerla mejor, porque estoy segura que vamos a ser súper amigas." La chica le giño un ojo a la otra mujer presente, dejándola un poco sorprendida al ver tanta extroversión en la hermana del hombre.

"Bueno, supongo que está bien…Pero procura no agobiarla mucho."

"Eso debería decírtelo yo, hermanito." Mabel le dio un codazo haciendo que soltara un gemido debido al golpe. "¡Nos veremos luego, tío Ford, tío Stan!"

Los tres se despidieron, se prepararon y montaron en el coche de Dipper.

"Lo mejor es que os sentéis atrás. Los asientos delanteros siguen mojados después de lo de ayer."

"Okey, makey."

Las chicas apartaron todas sus cosas mientras Mabel se quejaba del desastre que era su hermano y Abigail se reía al ver la relación de los dos hermanos. Al parecer se llevaban bastante bien para ser hermanos.

Se pusieron los cinturones y marcharon hacia el pueblo, intentando evitar una columna de humo que se elevaba en el cielo cerca de ellos. Pronto llegaron al pueblo después de que estuvieran disfrutando de las vistas durante el viaje, todos menos el piloto, claro. Aparcaron en la cafetería más famosa del pueblo, a gran sorpresa de que la chica no la conocía, asumiendo de que no era de por aquí. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron y los hermanos pidieron un café, Mabel descafeinado y Dipper con leche, mientras que Abigail se pidió unas tortitas con un gofre.

"Pedido anotado, ¿algo más preciosa?"

"No, gracias."

Susan se alejó pidiendo en la cocina el pedido de los chicos. Después de un rato, la comida se plantó en la mesa y los muchachos empezaron a comer.

"Hay que ver como se ha desarrollado la cafetería desde que vinimos con doce años."

"Sip, ahora la cafetería se ha vuelto mucho más animada."

"¿Es qué no habéis vivido aquí siempre?"

"Nope, vinimos aquí de vacaciones de verano cuando teníamos doce, y desde entonces venimos aquí todos los veranos. Menos Dipper, que está pensando en venirse a vivir aquí."

"Siempre he considerado a Gravity Falls mi casa, aunque viva en Piedmont actualmente." Dipper bebió otro sorbo de su café y soltó un pequeño eructo. Aunque pidió perdón, Mabel le dio un codazo en las costillas tan fuerte que se retorció de dolor.

"Bueno, así que supongo que no eres de por aquí, ¿de dónde eres, vives en algún sitio, tienes familia?"

"De California, y ahora no vivo en ningún sitio, estoy intentando buscar algún lugar para quedarme temporalmente. Y respecto a mi familia, ahora mismo no puedo verla."

"¿Enserio? ¡Eh, te podrías quedar con nosotros en la cabaña, mi cama es suficientemente grande para dos!"

"Gracias por la oferta, pero, no sé…Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tenéis los dos?"

"Actualmente tenemos 18, pero dentro de poco vamos a cumplir 19 en el día del solsticio de invierno, yo cinco minutos antes que Dipper, ¡porque soy la hermana alfa!" Mabel alzó los brazos con euforia al decir que era la hermana mayor. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo tengo 20, y los cumplo en septiembre también, el 7 para ser exactos."

"¡Eso quiere decir que todos somos virgo! ¡Qué bien!"

"Por cierto, al levantarme esta mañana vi un hombre rubio salir por la puerta. ¿Quién era, si no me incumbe?"

Los dos hermanos dejaron de sonreír y se miraron entre sí.

"Se llama Bill, y es…mi novio."

La sonrisa de Abigail se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

"Eres… ¿gay?"

"No, que va, pero él es bisexual, y yo heterosexual."

"Ah, yo también."

Los tres se miraron incómodamente, esperando que alguien rompiera el hielo. Y para la sorpresa de todos, fue Dipper el que lo hizo.

"Pero bueno, para gustos colores, ¿no?"

"Sí, tienes razón."

Todos terminaron de comer y beber sus respectivas comidas, pagaron la cuenta y se levantaron de la mesa.

"Bueno, has pasado un mal momento, ¿así que qué os parece si nos vamos al salón de recreativos que hay cerca de aquí?"

"¡Me parece una fantástica idea! ¡Vamos Abigail, le enseñaremos a míster paranoico que las mujeres mandamos!"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Eso ya lo veremos, loca de la purpurina!"

Los tres salieron corriendo entre risas y empujones cariñosos. Con ese ritmo llegaron en un pis pas, y no tardaron en empezar a jugar a Dance!Dance!Revolution! entre Dipper y Mabel. Abigail, por su parte, se quedó atrás viendo como bailaban. En muy poco tiempo la habían hecho sentirse querida de nuevo, cosa que era difícil. Sabía que necesitaba seguir moviéndose, pero ahora mismo estaba **feliz**.

 _"_ _Quizás no esté tan mal tener una familia otra vez."_

 ** _QR WRGRV WHQHPRV XQ SDVDGR ERQLWR._**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, ahora sabemos un poquito más sobre la misteriosa mujer, llamada Abigail, pero todo el mundo oculta secretos. Esperemos también que el enfado de Dipper y Bill se pase. Mientras, Stanford y Stanley están ahí parados sin decir nada, hay que ver. Pero bueno, por ahora las cosas están volviendo a estar bien, y ojalá duren.  
Aquí os dejo la página para descifrar los códigos.  
/


	6. Recuerda tus recuerdos

Después de haber jugado en los recreativos, los tres muchachos se fueron en el coche para ir de vuelta a donde estaban sus tíos, estos esperando tranquilamente al resto de la familia en sus dos sillones. Mientras, otra persona estaba en el bosque liberando su rabia y frustración, desahogándose en los pobres animales y plantas de la espesa vegetación.

Bill tenía el pelo y los ojos rojos como la sangre y su pelo echaba humo. Sus manos expulsaban llamas furiosas hacia todas las direcciones y sus gritos hacían que los seres voladores de sus alrededores huyeran de él. A veces soltaba blasfemias en todo tipo de idiomas, algunas incomprensibles.

 **"** **¡MALDITA SEA!"** Bill lanzó una llama directa a un árbol al lado suyo, haciendo que se redujera a cenizas.

 **"** **¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil!?"**

La voz de Bill se había vuelto grave y profunda y su tono chillón había desaparecido. Normalmente la personalidad agobiante del demonio puede manejarse, pero cuando estaba enfadado ni siquiera Dipper podía razonar con él. En resumen, estaba en su estado más demoniaco, pese a que había renunciado a su forma demoníaca (y con ella se fue la mayor parte de su personalidad), para poder hacerse un cuerpo humano.

 **"** **¡Después de lo que he hecho por él y aún sigue sin confiar en mí!"**

Honestamente, Bill no tenía planeado nada de esto. Se suponía que solamente iba a quitarle el alma al chico, pero luego vio algo interesante en él, algo que le podría ayudar en sus planes para dominar el mundo, pero todo se fue al traste cuando consiguió ese cuerpo, "solo por estar más cerca del chico". Bueno, ahora por esa estúpida situación estaba saliendo con el chico, cosa de la que no se quejaba. No, el problema era que ahora se había vuelto débil, ahora tenía debilidades. Y estas eran su nueva familia. Su novio, sus amigos, cosa que no había tenido nunca… Lo normal sería tener aliados, pero Estrella Fugaz era muy buena haciendo amigos.

"Eso ya se ve."

Bill se dio la vuelta en dirección de la voz para encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Tenía la cabeza (o más bien el cuerpo) en forma de cuadrilátero morado. Tenía un bombín encima de él y una corbata y paraguas negro le acompañaban. También, poseía un ojo propio de una cabra. Se suponía que algún día se volverían a reencontrar, pero no en este mismo momento en el que estaba tan enfadado.

 **"** **¿¡Qué haces aquí, Tad!?"** Bill no se esperaba la visita de su mejor aliado en este día, pero veía que se equivocaba.

"Nada, solamente estaba dando un paseo por el bosque, vi como un árbol se engullía en llamas de la nada y decidí visitarte." Tad Strange se acercó a su viejo amigo.

 **"** **Pues te recomiendo que te largues ahora mismo. Si no lo ves, ahora mismo no estoy de buen humor."**

"Sí, eso ya lo veo." Tad abrió su paraguas y lo usó como sombrilla. "Hace un día perfecto para quedarse en casa y ver como brilla el sol, ¿verdad?"

Bill dejó de expulsar llamas al oír la respuesta de su mejor aliado. Nunca había dicho que algo era perfecto, él nunca consideraba nada perfecto. Eso hizo que volviera a la normalidad, considerando que algo pasaba.

"Sí, creo que lo mejor será volver a casa."

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa falsa (o por lo menos Bill), y se miraron diciendo que debían irse a un lugar más… Aislado. Se teletransportaron al Mundo Mental, hogar original de Bill y lugar de trabajo. Bill no se anduvo con rodeos y fue al grano.

"¿Qué pasa, Tad? ¿Acaso alguien nos estaba siguiendo?"

Tad Strange le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que continuara hablando.

"Sabes, las paredes pueden tener mil oídos." Tad miró hacia los lados con su único ojo y acercó su paraguas de modo que estuvieran debajo de él. "Tienes mucho aprecio por **ese chico tuyo** , ¿verdad? Seguro que **no le quitas el ojo de encima**. Tengo mucha envidia de vuestra relación."

Bill no sabía que decir ahora mismo. ¿Es que ni siquiera estaban seguros en ese lugar? ¿Qué quería decir Tad con ese mensaje oculto que le estaba diciendo?

"Pero bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya ahora, no quiero resultarte ningún incordio. Tengo cosas **importantes** que hacer, así que nos veremos luego." Con un movimiento de manos, el demonio cuadrilátero hizo un 'puf' y desapareció.

Bill se fue a su lugar de trabajo y conjuró varios libros. Bill había cambiado drásticamente de estar enfadado con todo el mundo a preocuparse por su bienestar y el de su pequeño Pino. ¿Acaso estaba en peligro? ¿Le había advertido de que algo estaba persiguiendo al chico? Bill sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en un triángulo con su forma original que había dibujado recientemente su novio en su mano. Un paisaje en movimiento se le apareció delante de él y alrededor se encontraban Pino, Estrella Fugaz y la chica pelirroja. Al parecer estaban en el coche, y en el horizonte se podía divisar su nueva casa. Bill volvió de su visión omnisciente y decidió que era el momento de volver. Pese a que seguía enfadado con Pino, tenía que sobreponer su seguridad a sus sentimientos humanos, por el bien del chico.

"¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan débil?" Bill soltó un suspiro de decepción. En serio, de todos los futuros que había podido observar, no se esperaba este.

Antes era un ser de pura energía sin debilidades, y ahora se había rebajado a un humano inútil que tenía debilidades. Y todo por el chico. A veces dudaba de si tomó la decisión adecuada. _"No, estoy enamorado de Pino, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, pero… Esta vez no pienso pedir perdón. No. Le demostraré a Pino quién manda aquí."_

Con esa reflexión, Bill chasqueó los dedos y todo el mundo se vino abajo, dando lugar a otra realidad, en la que se encontraban los demás. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina, ahora ampliada. Menos Dipper, el resto se estaban partiendo de la risa, incluida la chica de pelo rojo, persona en la que no confiaba en nada. De repente, se le vino una cosa a la cabeza. ¿Y si la persona que estaba persiguiendo a Pino era esta? Desde ese momento empezó a mirarla con mala cara mientras se sentaba.

"¿De verdad creías que ese bebé se llamaba 'Vacín'?" Abigail no podía parar de reír mientras que Dipper miraba a todos con la cara roja como un tomate.

"¡No estaba escuchando! Además, el nombre de Martín se parece mucho a la palabra vacín." El hombre cruzó los brazos y se enfurruño.

"Vale, vale, creo que ya hemos tenido tiempo de reírnos de la anécdota de Dipper, ahora tenemos que parar." Stanford intentó calmar a la familia al comprender lo que estaba pasando el chico.

"Gracias, tío Ford." Dipper sonrió aliviado, Siempre podía contar con Ford para ayudarle y apoyarle. Al fin y al cabo, eran el 'grupo de los frikis'. Luego se dio cuenta de que alguien más se les había unido, haciendo caso omiso antes. "Ah, hola Bill." La felicidad desapareció de su cara y la reemplazó el enfado.

"Hola, Pino."

La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente, así que Mabel ofreció un poco de su zumo a Abigail, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres saltaran a advertir a la chica del peligro. Bill, por su parte, conjuró una llama para jugar con ella. Al darse cuenta la chica más mayor de esto, sus ojos se agrandaron y dio un salto hacia atrás asustada.

"¡Eh tranquila, no es nada! ¡Relájate, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse!" Mabel fue a cogerla en brazos para sostenerla. "¡Esto es normal!"

"¿¡C-cómo puede hacer eso!?"

"Esto es normal, hasta Dipper sabe hacerlo. Bill lo puede hacer porque es un demonio."

La cara de Abigail se quedó pálida al oír la última palabra. **_o._** A continuación, soltó un grito de horror mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Todos los presentes se asustaron e intentaron calmarla. El demonio iba a utilizar un encantamiento para dormirla, pero su novio le detuvo con una mirada asesina, diciéndole por su conexión: _"Ni se te ocurra."_ Bill dio tres pasos hacia atrás y todos se acercaron a tranquilizarla.

"¿¡Qué le pasa!?" Mabel no sabía qué hacer, así que recurrió al demonio, pese a que Dipper y él siguiesen enfadados.

"Está recordando cosas, pero como ha sido tan brusco el recuerdo ahora está sufriendo un estado de shock." Bill estaba totalmente calmado en esa situación, como si no le importase. Y no le importaba.

"¡Haz algo!" Dipper le gritó antes de recibir un codazo de Abigail.

"Mmm, creo que no. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo **tu** permiso, aunque no lo necesite."

Al ver a que estaba jugando, Dipper soltó un suspiro agotador y accedió a que ayudara. Bill lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad y se acercó a la chica.

 _"_ _Tranquillitas."_

De repente, la chica dejó de gritar y relajó sus brazos. Sus ojos cristalinos reflejaron calma y paz. Pronto se quedó callada y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"G-gracias."

"No necesito tus 'gracias'."

"¡Bill!" Mabel puso las manos en su cintura en señal de enfado por ser tan maleducado.

"¿Qué? Es verdad, no necesita darme nada suyo. Al fin y al cabo, es un humano."

"Y TÚ también lo eres."

"Creo que te has olvidado con quien estas tratando, Estrella Fugaz."

"¡Basta! No es el momento para hablar de estas cosas. Y tú, Bill, luego vamos a tener una charla bastante seria." Dipper señalo amenazante a su novio.

Hacía tiempo que no se comportaba de esta forma, y se preguntaba porque ahora sí lo hacía. Esperaba que no fuera solo por la pelea que tuvieron esta mañana, porque si es así Dipper se pondría bastante más enfadado con el demonio. Pero al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era. Un demonio. Un ser sin sentimientos que no le importaba los demás. Pero Bill era diferente, o por lo menos lo es desde que se hizo ese cuerpo humano tan atractivo. Sin embargo, últimamente ha estado un poco insoportable. Quizás debería alejarse un poco del mundo para estar un poco solo y encontrar inspiración para su nuevo libro…

En ese momento a Dipper se le abrieron los ojos. _"Es verdad, casi me había olvidado del libro."_ Con todo lo que estaba pasando no se había acordado de continuar su libro, y si quería algo de dinero tenía que trabajar en su libro. _"Definitivamente necesito estar alejado de este tipo de problemas."_

"Por favor, no os peleéis por mi culpa. Si os causo problemas, entonces lo mejor será que me vaya…" Abigail había bajado su mirada hacia el suelo, esperando esto.

"¡No, que va! Tú no causas problemas."

"En verdad sí…"

"Ahora NO es el momento Bill." Dipper lo decía con tanta seriedad que Bill no continuó, pese que dejo un quejido. "Como iba diciendo, tú no eres el problema. Lo que pasa es que no nos esperábamos lidiar con esto, y tampoco con una nueva integrante."

Abigail soltó un suspiró y se incorporó de nuevo, lanzando una sonrisa tímida a la familia.

"A decir verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba esto. Creía que nunca encontraría a nadie que me acogiese. Es más, no me esperaba que aquel que me salvó de la muerte fuera ahora el hombre que me acogiera en su casa, sin saber nada de mí. ¿De verdad confías en mí?"

"Bueno, es verdad que casi no te conozco de nada, pero puedo reconocer a una buena persona cuando la veo." Dipper le devolvió una sonrisa más abierta, haciendo que Bill sintiera celos.

 _"_ _Malditos sentimientos humanos."_ Bueno, la verdad es que no era culpa de su estado actual, él había sentido envidia o celos en su forma triangular, era parte de los Siete Pecados Capitales.

"V-vaya, no me esperaba que hubiera gente tan hospitalaria."

"¡Pues sí que la hay, y más cuando yo estoy cerca!" Mabel le guiño el ojo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "¡Siéntete como en casa, porque ahora eres parte de nuestra familia!"

"Woah, woah, para el carro Mabel, casi no la conocemos de nada." Stanley y Stanford se miraron entendiéndose. No podían que ninguna extraña se metiera en su casa, pero aún así… "Sin embargo, creo que no pasará nada por ahora, te puedes quedar a vivir con nosotros hasta que hayas recuperado totalmente tus recuerdos, y luego quizás, solamente quizás, si ayudas en la cabaña y con los presupuestos, entonces te dejemos vivir con nosotros. Quién sabe, quizás nos encontremos luego otra habitación oculta para ti."

Abigail abrió los ojos mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

"¿¡De verdad!?"

Stanley asintió con gusto. Nunca venían mal más manos para trabajar. Además, los hombres estaban ya viejos, y estaban planteándose en jubilarse, pero eso significaba dejarles todo el trabajo al joven y a su novio, ya que su hermana no podría ayudarlo siempre. Así que sí, al parecer la decisión ya estaba hecha.

"¡Muchísimas gracias, prometo que no se arrepentirán!"

"Eso ya lo veremos. Pero por ahora, no tenemos ninguna cama donde puedas dormir, así que te las tendrás que apañar tú sola con eso, a no ser que quieras dormir en el sofá."

"No se preocupe, puedo dormir perfectamente ahí, estoy acostumbrada a dormir en lugares incómodos desde que comencé mi viaje."

"Bueno, pues al parecer todo ya está solucionado. Ahora, ¡a dormir!" Mabel se fue caminando alegremente a su habitación cuando la mano de su hermano la detuvo.

"U-un momento. Quiero anunciaros algo."

Todos los presentes se pararon sorprendidos por la repentina intervención del chico.

"Como sabéis, he estado intentando escribir un nuevo libro, pero no me llega la inspiración, incluso me ocurre en el bosque. Creo que ya he visto mucho Gravity Falls, me la conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero estoy seguro que hay otros lugares con anomalías y criaturas paranormales, y el viaje que ha hecho Abigail me ha dado una idea." Dipper paró un momento para coger aire mientras cerraba los ojos, y luego soltó lo que hace un momento se le había ocurrido.

"Me voy a ir de viaje por todo el país en busca de ideas."

Nada más terminar, Bill le cogió de los hombros y empezó a sacudirle.

"¿¡Cómo que te vas a ir!? ¿¡Desde hace cuánto has tenido esa idea en mente!?"

"Bill, para por favor. Y sí, estoy planeando en irme, y se me acaba de ocurrir."

"¡Pero Dipper, no puedes soltar esas cosas tan repentinamente!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero he tomado mi decisión, partiré dentro de una semana antes de que termine el verano."

"Pero Pino, ¿quién se ocupará de la cabaña?"

De repente, Abigail tosió con fuerza para hacerse notar.

"Bueno… Si tú te vas, yo también iré contigo. Podría ser tu guía."

"¿Guía? Pero bueno, que pasa aquí, ¿es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos de repente?"

"No voy a cambiar de decisión, Bill, y no puedes pararme."

Bill se puso serio y miró fijamente a los ojos castaños de su novio.

"Pues yo también iré. No pienso dejarte solo, no ahora que necesitas más protección que nunca. Además, quiero estar contigo Pino," Bill posó sus manos en las mejillas del chico, haciendo que se sonrojara. "aunque sea un imbécil algunas veces, nunca dejo de quererte."

Dipper no pudo resistirse pero besar al demonio, aunque siguieran enfadados. Por una parte, eso podría considerarse el perdón de Bill, pero quién sabe.

"Bueno, pues yo no puedo ayudar a los tíos. Si no lo recordáis, tengo una universidad a la que asistir."

"Y nosotros no tenemos pensado en acabar en un hospital por 'sobreesfuerzo'."

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados hasta que Mabel se levanto de la silla con una idea.

"¡Eh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ¿Por qué no le pido a Pacífica que nos preste a unos cuantos sirvientes de los suyos?"

"¡Es una idea genial, Estrella Fugaz!"

"Hombre, siempre había deseado tener un sirviente, ¡y qué mejor que a diez!"

"Bueno, pues creo que ya está todo arreglado, otra vez."

"Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, estoy agotada."

"Sip, estoy de acuerdo. Hasta las más fiesteras necesitan descansar."

"Bueno, pues nos vemos por la mañana, ¡buenas noches a todos!"

El resto se despidió y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Abigail, que le tocaba dormir en el sofá, pero no le importaba.

Dipper subió con Bill a su habitación, y este último se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Mientras, el chico de la constelación abrió la ventana que había ahí y se quedó observando a las estrellas. Siempre le había fascinado el cielo nocturno, le traía tantas preguntas…

"¿En qué estás pensando, Pino?" Preguntó el demonio que había aparecido de repente.

"Como si no lo supieras." El chico soltó una carcajada en respuesta a la pregunta del otro.

"Bueno, prefiero preguntártelo antes de mirarlo en esa cabecilla tuya que tienes." Bill le dio varios golpes en la frente, haciendo que el otro se riera más.

"¡Para, para!"

"Solamente si me dices en lo que estás pensando."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo."

Bill paró de darle golpecillos y se acurrucó junto a su Pino, preparado para escucharle.

"Estaba pensando sobre el futuro, el qué nos aguarda el mañana."

Bill abrió los ojos sorprendido sobre los pensamientos del chico.

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, hemos tenido algunos problemas antes, y seguro que tendremos, pero a veces… No sé. Sinceramente no sé qué va a pasar. Y eso me produce miedo."

"Pino, no tienes porque preocuparte. Es normal que puedas sentir miedo, es normal en los humanos cuando tratan con algo incierto, como el futuro. Pero lo importante es disfrutar el momento. Ahora mismo, estamos todos felices. Y lo más importante, que tú estás conmigo. Y eso es lo único que necesito saber, y tú también." Bill le abrazó y le regalo un beso en la frente en señal de afecto.

"Gracias Bill, y perdona por haberme puesto tan nervioso el otro día. Entiéndelo, es que estaba muy tenso, y no ayudabas con todas esas preguntas." Dipper le dio un beso en los labios a Bill como signo de perdón, cosa que el demonio aceptó satisfecho.

"No te preocupes, es normal."

Los dos se abrazaron cariñosamente y se quedaron así un buen rato, mientras se lanzaban `Te quiero' entre los dos. Después de un tiempo, el joven se quedó durmiendo, y el otro lo llevó a la cama. Cuidadosamente le plantó un beso en la frente de buenas noches para asegurarle sueños apacibles a su novio. Luego se unió a él y empezó a jugar con su pelo castaño mientras empezaba a cantarle una canción.

"Mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado. Afrontaré innumerables obstáculos para poder amarte…"

Mientras continuaba cantando, Bill se acercó a Dipper hasta sentir su cuerpo emanando calor y le abrazó mientras se adentraba al Mundo Mental.

"…Así que no te sueltes de mi mano, querido mío."

 **FXDQ LQFLHUWR SXHGH VHU HO IXWXUR.**


	7. Una visita inesperada

Abigail estaba mirando al techo del salón, pensativa sobre el viaje que les esperaría dentro de poco. En ningún momento tenía pensado acabar así, en una casa con personas tan hospitalarias y que la hayan acogido así como así. No la conocían de nada, es más, solo había pasado tres días en la cabaña y ya se había asegurado un lugar en la familia. Y es más, estaba poco a poco recordando lo que le pasó esa fatídica noche, pero a la vez fantástica, porque si no hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse ahora mismo no conocería a Dipper.

Una luz empezó a atravesar la ventana de la habitación, haciendo que Abigail diera su espalda a la luz. Hacía una temperatura perfecta y el sofá era más cómodo de lo que pensaba. La almohada y el pijama que le habían prestado pertenecían a Mabel, y podía decir que tenían unos de los mejores diseños que se había encontrado. Se notaba que era muy buena artista, pero no en el sentido de su hermano. La familia Pines era todo un Picasso. Por una parte, había uno que se le daba bien la literatura y lo paranormal, otra que se le daba bien el arte y diseño, y por otra uno que se le daba bien los negocios y otro que era un genio. Y como no, no se podía pasar por alto el que encima el joven estuviera saliendo con un demonio omnisciente muy poderoso. _"Pero eh, esto es mejor que una familia normal que no te acogiera."_

Abigail estaba dispuesta a dormirse otra vez cuando, de repente, un timbre resonó por la estancia, haciendo saltar a la mujer. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser ni qué hora era, pero viendo el sol levantarse supuso que era bastante temprano. La mujer se incorporó y se levantó. _"¿Qué hago, voy a ver quién es, o mejor no respondo?"_ Primero, decidió vestirse con su ropa del otro día (pese a que estuviera sucia, pero de ningún modo iba a despertar aposta a Mabel por eso), luego, se acercó a la puerta y miro por la mirilla de esta para observar de quién se trataba.

Una chica pelirroja con un gorro de piel con un conjunto igual que ella estaba plantada en el porche de la cabaña. No pudo ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas y por un momento pensó que era _él_. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella. _"¡No, no puede ser, ahora no!"_ Poco a poco se alejó de la puerta, pero se ve que la suerte esta noche no la acompañaba y un crujido de la madera vieja resonó lo suficiente para llegar a los oídos a la persona del porche del edificio. Abigail maldijo a la vieja cabaña y contuvo la respiración.

"¿Hola, hay alguien en casa? ¿Eres tú, Dipper?"

 _"¿Dipper? ¿Es que acaso le conoce?"_

"¡Dipper, soy yo, Wendy! ¡Necesito una pequeña ayudita aquí!"

"¿Wendy?"Abigail se calló enseguida al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién hay ahí?"

Abigail se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué debería hacer? No tenía tiempo para llamar a nadie, y tampoco podía hacer eso… Por lo menos no ahora.

"¿¡Quién hay ahí!?"

 _"No tengo tiempo, tengo que actuar ya."_

Abigail quitó la cerradura de la puerta y contuvo la respiración mientras abría la puerta poco a poco… Hasta que una patada de Wendy hizo que se cayera de espaldas, acompañada de un portazo que hizo despertar a los dos jóvenes de la Cabaña del Misterio.

"¡Ay!" Abigail había caído con tanta fuerza al suelo que Dipper, ya enfrente de ellas, acudió sin pensárselo dos veces a ayudarla.

"¡Abigail!" Mabel gritó desde el pasillo alarmada al ver caer al suelo a la mujer.

"Oh dios mío, l-lo siento, ¡creía que eras un ladrón!" Wendy se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de horror y arrepentimiento.

"N-no pasa nada, tampoco me hubiera cortado si escuchara algún ruido sospechoso." Abigail le dedicó una sonrisa liviana antes de hacer un sonido de resentimiento al golpe.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Dipper miró a Wendy en busca de respuestas, y esta con gusto se la dio.

"Bueno, estaba con Robbie dando una vuelta por el bosque cuando de repente algo pasó delante de nosotros y Robbie, en intento de esquivarlo, ha estrellado el coche contra un árbol. Por suerte, no hemos salido heridos y nos estrellamos cerca de aquí, así que hemos decidido venir a ver si podéis echarnos una mano."

Abigail se quedó helada al escuchar que "algo" había pasado delante de ellos. ¿Podría ser…?

"Pero no veo a Robbie, ¿es que se ha quedado donde vuestro coche?" Abigail no le dio tiempo a pensar más antes de que Dipper le parara sus pensamientos.

"No, estaba intentando llamar a vuestra puerta trasera."

"¡Wendy, he escuchado un golpe! ¿¡Estás bien!?"

"Hablando del rey de Roma." Wendy le dio un abrazo y un beso a su novio.

"Menos mal que estás bien, creía que te había pasado algo." Robbie se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los dos hermanos y una chica que se parecía mucho a su novia. "Veo que ya los has encontrado, ¿y también a…?"

"Abigail, un placer. Ahora os daría la mano, pero estoy ocupada intentando levantarme."

"Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacer daño a nadie inocente, y menos a una amiga de Dipper. Deja que te ayude."Wendy ayudó junto a Dipper a levantarla y luego esta observo un poco mejor a la pareja.

La chica que tanto se le parecía tenía casi los mismos rasgos que ella, excepto por la cara. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en la parte superior de sus mejillas, y su nariz era un poco puntiaguda. Su barbilla estaba un poco alargada, pero también le daba un toque que le hacía bastante guapa, en su opinión. Su pelo era pelirrojo como el de Abigail, pero esta lo tenía un poco más corto que el de la mujer de enfrente. También, Wendy era más alta y delgada que ella, pero tampoco por mucho, y sus ropas eran prácticamente iguales.

Por otra parte, el chico que la acompañaba parecía uno de estos hombres góticos que iban a los conciertos de heavy metal. Tenía el pelo al estilo emo, corto por un lado, pero por el otro era tan largo que le cubría un ojo. Hablando de sus ojos, eran de color marrón con un eye-liner negro debajo de sus párpados, y su nariz alargada tenía un ligero tono rosado comparado al pirsin que llevaba. Tenía signos de haber tenido acné, los podía reconocer fácilmente, ya que pasó por una etapa como él. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el estilo de ropa que llevaba. Tenía unos pantalones de pitillo con unas zapatillas de Iron Maiden negras, con una sudadera con capucha negra con un corazón con puntos, como si lo hubieran roto y lo hubieran cosido por la mitad.

"Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no os veíamos chicos. ¿Qué tal os va por Nevada?" Mabel tenía curiosidad por saber de las vidas de sus viejos amigos.

Desde que se fueron a Nevada a vivir, Dipper no había tenido ningún amigo aquí en Gravity Falls. Todo el grupo se había separado para hacer sus vidas, algunos en pareja y otros en solitario. Poco después del Incidente, Dipper le confesó a Robbie lo de la poción de amor, y Mabel no tuvo más remedio que retirar el hechizo. Robbie y Tambry rompieron y de una cosa a otra Wendy volvió con Robbie. Esto le rompió el corazón a Dipper más de lo que estaba, y desapareció en el bosque durante tres días. La familia ya preocupada iba a llamar a la policía, pero luego apareció el joven con un curioso acompañante rubio.

"Muy bien, Robbie está trabajando en una tienda de música como asistente, y yo pertenezco a una empresa de leñadores. Se podría decir que hemos logrado nuestros sueños." Wendy sonrió al grupo antes de que su novio le besara. "Por cierto, ¿qué tal vais vosotros por aquí? ¿Cómo estáis Bill y tú, Dipper? ¿Ya se te pasó…eso…?"

"Vamos genial, y eso ya está olvidado en el pasado ¿verdad, Dipper?"

Dipper se congeló un momento, ¿se había quedado en el pasado? ¿En serio todo lo que le había pasado se le había olvidado ya? Nunca recordó haber perdonado a su familia, solo dejarlo atrás… Hacer que con el tiempo se olvidase, como una frase escrita en la arena… Sin embargo, no había motivos por los que enfadarse ahora. En efecto, ahora estaban felices, y el pasado es historia, ¿verdad? De repente, como de la nada, apareció en su mente la conversación que tuvo con su subconsciente.

 _"¿Crees que puedes confiar en tu familia otra vez? ¿Después de todo lo que te han hecho pasar?"_

 _"Para, no quiero escuchar esto ahora."_

 _"Ya sabes la respuesta, Dipper…"_

"¿Dipper?"

Dipper bajó de las nubes para contemplar a una hermana y amigos muy preocupados. No perdió tiempo e inventó una excusa antes de que se empezaran a preocupar de verdad.

"¿El qué? Oh perdona, no estaba escuchando. Ya sabes, siempre estoy en mi mundo, jajaja." Dipper alzó la mano y se acarició el cuello en señal de despiste.

"Estábamos diciendo que el Incidente ya está en el pasado, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pues claro, eso es agua pasada!" Dipper se rió haciendo que su hermana volviera a sonreír.

Todos empezaron a reírse menos Abigail, que se quedó con cara de tonta. Se ve que era la única que no sabía que era el "Incidente". Quería preguntar qué era eso, pero al ver las reacciones de los demás decidió esperarse a que estuvieran solos.

"Y respecto a Bill, vamos muy bien. Tenemos algunas peleas, pero no pasa nada."

"Me alegro por vosotros. En realidad, nosotros estamos pensando en casarnos." Robbie declaró con una sonrisa.

La boca de todos los presentes se abrió en sorpresa y emoción, excepto Mabel, que enseguida saltó a abrazar a la pareja y a felicitarlos.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotros!" Mabel no paraba de dar saltos de alegría mientras Dipper y Abigail estaban en la puerta quietos, pero a la vez muy alegres, aunque no se notara.

"Me alegro por vosotros, espero que seáis muy felices." Dipper les sonrió con toda la felicidad que tenía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso y triste. Hace ya tiempo que estaba pensando si casarse con Bill o no. Al fin y al cabo, era un demonio, y conociéndole no estaba seguro si le gustaría realizar una de sus "irrelevantes tradiciones humanas". También, no estaba muy seguro de casarse con el demonio, ¿conseguirían ir hacia delante con la relación, o al final se derrumbaría?

 _"Uff, Pino, necesitas parar de pensar tanto. Enserio, algún día será tu perdición."_

La cara de Dipper se volvió pálida al escuchar a su novio demonio hablarle por su conexión.

 _"¿¡B-Bill!? ¿Desde cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando?"_

 _"Lo suficiente para saber que necesitas descansar más."_ Bill soltó un suspiro fantasma mientras continuaba hablando. _"He notado un cambio de humor en respecto a nuestra relación y he estado escuchándote desde entonces."_

Dipper soltó un suspiro. Entonces no había estado escuchándole desde hace mucho…

 _"No te preocupes, solamente tenía un poco de celos de que se casaran Wendy y Robbie."_

 _"Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, eso se puede solucionar con una sesión especial tú y yo... Sube cuando estés preparado~."_

Dipper se sonrojó en modo de respuesta automática a lo que le había dicho Bill. Abigail le miró con cara rara, peguntándose porque se estaba sonrojando. Para remediar esto, el hombre cambió de tema.

"B-bueno, ¿no teníais un problema con el coche?"

"Es verdad, casi se nos olvida, ¿entonces, nos ayudaríais?"

"¡Por supuesto, manos a la obra!"

"No os preocupéis, utilizaré mi magia para hacer el proceso menos tedioso. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres Abigail, así te podrás dar a conocer."

Abigail dudo por un segundo, no podía arriesgarse a salir al bosque con él suelto… Pero también debería darse a conocer y hacer más amigos. Así, le sería más difícil encontrarla o combatirla. Seguro que no se atrevería a combatir contra una familia así, y menos con un demonio omnisciente.

"De acuerdo, pero me da un poco de miedo que nos pueda atacar algún animal, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto…?"

"Claro, un hechizo de protección e iluminación servirá. ¡En marcha!"

Con eso los chicos, guiados por la pareja, llegaron a donde el coche se había estrellado. Dipper se puso manos a la obra y en un pis pas el coche (o más bien furgoneta) había quedado como nuevo. Era una furgoneta de la marca Ford azul marina, con tapicería por dentro. No era muy llamativa, pero era lo suficiente grande para llamar un poco la atención. Ya arreglado el automóvil, decidieron volver a la Cabaña del Misterio para despedirse. Durante el camino, los hermanos les contaron sobres su viaje repentino y Abigail, por su parte, les contó la historia de cómo se conocieron ella y los hermanos a la pareja prometida.

"Vaya, eso debió de ser horroroso."

"Sí, pero doy gracias a que estuviera Dipper. Al fin y al cabo, le debo mi vida."

"No digas tonterías, hice lo que debía hacer."

"Ya, pero aún así te la debo."

Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa y miraron al paisaje, observando que el sol ya estaba en el cielo. Pronto avisaron su casa y todos se bajaron para darse abrazos y besos de despedida.

"Suerte con vuestro viaje."

"Y vosotros con vuestra boda. Intentaremos asistir a la boda."

"Nah, estamos pensando en celebrar una boda íntima, espero que no os moleste."

"¡Como nos va molestar! ¡Es vuestra boda! Pero tenía ilusiones de ser la que lo organizara…" Mabel soltó un suspiro pero volvió a sonreír y despidió a sus amigos. "¡Espero volver a veros pronto!"

"¡Adiós!"

Los tres se volvieron en dirección de la entrada para encontrarse con Bill Cipher y los hermanos originales del misterio.

"Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí. ¿Se puede saber dónde habíais ido? ¡Nos teníais preocupados!"

"Perdonarnos tíos, es que Wendy y Robbie habían venido a pedirnos ayuda porque se les había estrellado el coche." Mabel junto sus manos en señal de disculpa.

"Uff, pero deberíais habernos avisado."

"Pero Stan, Bill lo sabía…"

El demonio le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su novio y enseguida entendió lo que quería decir.

"Bill, no les has contado nada sobre nuestra ida, ¿verdad?"

"Sip, considéralo mi forma de vengarme por haberme dejado esperando."

Dipper soltó un suspiro agotador y decidió pasar dentro del edificio. No tenía ganas de discutir y tenía mucho sueño.

"Avisarme cuando vayamos a comer. Yo me voy a dormir."

"Entonces te acompaño."

"Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes, Y NO ENTRES EN MIS SUEÑOS."

"Claro, tenlo por seguro."

"Bueno, yo voy a presentar a Waddles a Abigail."

"No entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo ese cerdo…"

"¡No es un cerdo cualquiera!" Mabel cruzó los brazos y dio una patada fuerte contra el suelo en respuesta a su tío Stan. "¡Vámonos Abigail!"

"Dios, de acuerdo, no he dicho nada." Mabel cogió a Abigail de los brazos, preguntándose qué se suponía que iban a hacer con un cerdo.

Los hombres de la casa se volvieron al salón para continuar hablando sobre esa telenovela que había enganchado a Stanley. Mientras, Dipper y Bill se fueron juntos a la cama para dejar descansar un poco más al exhausto humano. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba bastante nervioso por el viaje, pero quería dormir un poco, pero no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Las dos mujeres de la casa salieron al exterior de esta para encontrarse con Waddles. La mujer más joven sacó de un escondite un teclado y se puso manos a la obra. Abigail empezó a observar a Mabel jugar con su cerdo, cosa que sorprendentemente no le extraño. _"Normal, después de lo que he pasado."_ Pese a su edad, la chica morena parecía que se lo estuviera pasando pipa jugando con un teclado de sonidos raros junto a su amigo animal. Abigail no tenía intención de apuntarse, pero no tenía remedio si quería obtener respuestas. Cuando vio que estaban tomando un descanso consideró el momento perfecto para comenzar a preguntarle.

"Una pregunta Mabel…"

"¿Sí?" Mabel giró la cabeza bruscamente en respuesta a la pregunta repentina de su nueva amiga.

"¿Me podrías decir que es exactamente el "Incidente"? Si no es de mi incumbencia, por supuesto…"

La cara de Mabel se mostró pálida por un momento y toda la felicidad de su cara se desvaneció. En vez de eso, fue remplazada por tristeza y… ¿melancolía?

"Suponía que algún día te lo debería contar. Siéntate, es una larga historia." Mabel soltó un suspiro y soltó a Waddles para sentarse junto Abigail. "Fue un momento de mi vida junto a Dipper, la etapa más difícil de mi vida. Todo comenzó cuando vinimos a Gravity Falls, en las vacaciones de verano…"

Mabel fue contándole sobre toda su vida en el pueblo misterioso: como Dipper encontró el diario, los monstruos y anomalías, la base secreta de su tío abuelo Stan, sobre Bill Cipher, como Dipper se alejó de la familia y como el demonio le trajo de vuelta… Abigail escuchaba con suma atención para no perderse nada. También a veces tenía que darle un abrazo a Mabel, la cual estaba llorando, para consolarle y decirle que eso era pasado. En verdad, la chica nunca se hubiera esperado esto del pasado del chico. Y pensaba que ella había pasado por peor. No se podía imaginar al héroe que le salvó la vida pasando por todo eso, perdiendo toda esperanza y confianza en sus seres queridos… Bueno, en realidad si se lo podía imaginar, sobre todo si se ha pasado por eso...

"Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado."

"No, no." Mabel se acomodó en el suelo mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas restantes. "Es mejor si lo sabes, al fin y al cabo, vas a vivir con nosotros, y deberíamos contarnos todo para no mantener secretos entre nosotras, ¡así nuestro vínculo será más fuerte!" Mabel volvió a sonreír después de haber estado triste durante un buen rato, cosa que le era muy extraña.

"Por supuesto." Abigail también le dedicó una sonrisa, pero más triste. "Creo que deberíamos volver ahora."

"Sí, será lo mejor… ¡Pero antes una carrera hasta la cocina!" Mabel salió corriendo nada más terminar de decirlo y pilló a Abigail desprevenida.

"¡E-eh! ¡Eso no vale!" Abigail empezó a reírse mientras competían, ajenas a la pareja que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de la planta superior.

* * *

"Sabes que ya es hora de comer, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo sé."

Bill se acercó a Dipper para examinar su cara mejor. No hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que estaba nervioso, y él sabía muy bien porque.

"No estés tan nervioso por el viaje, ¡tienes de tu lado a uno de los demonios más poderosos que existe!"

"Lo sé, pero es normal en mí." Dipper se acurrucó junto a Bill, dejando que le acariciara el cuello. "Oye Bill, ¿podrías contarme más sobre otros demonios?"

"Claro, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?"

"No, no, es solo curiosidad."

Bill le dio una mirada desconfiada pero decidió contarle sobre otros de su especie.

"Para empezar, ya sabes que los demonios pueden nacer, crearse o hacerse. Hay seres que nacen demonios, ya sea por una reacción química de células de energía o al morir un humano naturalmente y reencarnarse, pero sin la mayoría de recuerdos de su vida anterior; los demonios que son creados normalmente suelen ser el resultado de la unión de los poderes de dos o más demonios, en los que el demonio creado adquiere parte de las habilidades de sus creadores. Esto en términos humanos se podría llamar "tener un hijo". Por último, los demonios pueden hacerse, es decir, un humano puede convertirse en un demonio si este absorbe el alma de uno o si es afectado por uno. Por ejemplo, un humano puede hacer un trato con un demonio para convertirse en uno de su especie. En este caso, el demonio normalmente irá y poseerá el cuerpo del humano para que poco a poco su esencia se le quede impregnada en el alma. Sin embargo, el humano pierde todo rastro de humanidad y no siente escrúpulos, y no decir que el demonio puede perder la vida si no se anda con cuidado." Bill hizo una pausa y dejó de mirar a Pino para observar el exterior de la ventana.

"He visto humanos que han seguido este paso, y he de decir que se pueden catalogar como los demonios más agresivos y descontrolados que existen. No les importa nada ni nadie, van por el universo sin rumbo, como monstruos que son, y destrozando a cualquiera que se les ponga en su camino."

"Vaya, eso debe ser horroroso, pero supongo que tú no has pasado por eso."

"Afortunadamente, no. Yo he nacido como un demonio, pero he visto bastantes casos para saber cómo es, y he de decir que no me gusta, incluso para mí."

"Bueno, no pasa nada, si nos encontramos con alguno seguro que le haremos frente." Dipper le dio un beso a Bill y se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de su novio. "Juntos."

Bill sonrió y le dio un beso de vuelta. "Juntos."

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, bueno, ¿de qué o quién estará hablando Abigail? ¿Qué les está ocultando a nuestros protagonistas? Ah sí, y cuanto tiempo sin ver a Wendy y a Robbie, se ve que ya tienen planeado su futuro bien, como lo tiene la familia Pines, ¿verdad? Y esperemos que el Incidente este en el pasado, no queremos ningún problema innecesario...


	8. Una despedida ajetreada

"¡Date prisa, el autobús está a punto de llegar!"

Mabel estaba haciendo las maletas lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, la cantidad de jerséis que había hecho durante el verano parecía no caber en la maleta.

"¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero no me caben más cosas en la maleta!"

"¡Pues tendrás que dejar algunos aquí y volver el año que viene!" Dipper le soltó llevando sus maletas a la caravana que habían alquilado.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo dejar a mis bebés aquí!"

"Estrella Fugaz, el autobús ya está aquí…"

"¡No, solo necesito más tiempo!"

Dipper soltó un suspiro, dejó sus maletas a cargo de su novio (que luego desapareció mágicamente) y se fue a ayudar a Mabel. La chica estaba en su habitación, descubierta este verano, organizando todas sus cosas. Su habitación estaba decorada con muchos diseños creados por ella, todos coloridos y alegres. También tenía algunos posters de sus artistas favoritos, todos desconocidos para el joven. Las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, y el suelo de madera tenía un tono blanquecino. Para su sorpresa, la habitación era mucho más grande que la suya y la de Bill. Había una cama en la esquina superior derecha, acompañada con una mesita de noche decorada por ella y un armario de esquina. En la parte izquierda de la sala había un gran escritorio, donde supuso que su hermana trabajaba. Encima tenía un gran flexo al lado de una pecera con peces de juguete, cosa que no le veía sentido, pero eh, su hermana es su hermana. Por otra parte, en la pared derecha había un gran espejo que reflejaba toda la estancia.

 _"Luego se queja de que tenemos más cosas que ella."_ Dipper avanzó hasta Mabel para ver cómo iba, viendo que era un total desastre. Normalmente se hubiera imaginado la habitación más ordenada, pero suponía que la culpa de este desorden era el actual viaje a su universidad.

Después de unas cuantas semanas de la llegada de Abigail, ya era hora de emprender su viaje por el país, o incluso el continente, acompañado de la mujer pelirroja y de su novio. Tenían pensado seguir a Abigail, como guía que era, bordeando el continente y luego ir por el interior para visitar las zonas que no pudieran ver en el viaje de ida, pero eso sería después de visitar Hawái. De ninguna manera se iban a saltar las islas tan famosas y a la vez tan peligrosas, cosa que le encantaba a Bill. Mabel, por su parte, tenía que volver ya a su querida universidad, donde le esperaba otro año de duro trabajo, pero no antes de llamar a Pacífica para que le prestaran unos cuantos sirvientes para que ayudaran a sus tíos a mantener la cabaña. Stanley y Stanford estaban indiferentes con lo que hicieran sus sobrinos mientras estos les aportaran algo que les ayudara al negocio. Con esta decisión todos salían ganando: Dipper obtenía esa inspiración que tanto necesitaba, Mabel podía volver tranquilamente a sus estudios y sus tíos se relajaban mientras diez sirvientes los cuidaban. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con el plan, Dipper necesitaba ayudar a su hermana primero.

"¡Dipper, no se me cierra la maleta! ¿Qué hago?"

"No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí." El hombre cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar un conjuro. "Yo que tú me echaría a un lado."

Mabel hizo lo que le dijo su hermano y se quedó plantada viendo como su maleta rosa cubierta de pegatinas empezaba a ser rodeada por una misteriosa aura amarilla. Después de medio minuto el chico abrió los ojos, satisfecho con su trabajo.

"Hecho, ya puedes meter todas las cosas que quieras, incluso a Waddles."

"¿¡Enserio!? Pero como…"

"Hechizo de espacio interdimensional."

"Por favor, en humano si puede ser."

Dipper soltó un suspiro. "He creado un espacio donde puedes meter todas las cosas que quieras, siempre que quepan por la maleta."

"¡Oh dios mío, eres genial Dipper! ¡Te debo una!" Mabel metió sus cosas restantes en su maleta y se dirigió hacia el porche.

 _"Ya, como si no me debieras suficientes."_

Dipper se paró al escuchar eso salir de su mente. _"Para de pensar en esas cosas, es tu hermana, la quieres."_

Desde hace tiempo tenía esos momentos en los que salía esa faceta suya tan desconfiada, pero ha llegado a acostumbrarse. La mayoría del tiempo la ignoraba, pero a veces era tan difícil… _"Da igual, yo quiero a mi familia, y eso nada lo puede cambiar."_ El hombre esperaba con todo su corazón que durante el viaje todos esos pensamientos desaparecieran. Además, también quería indagar sobre el misterioso pergamino que sigue enrollado en su bolsillo, ahora oculto con magia para que nadie sospeche. Ese pergamino era importante, pero sobre todo porque tenía que ver con Abigail. La noche en el lago donde encontró por primera vez a la chica de ojos cristalinos seguía siendo un misterio para él. Sabía que alguien había intentado asesinar a la mujer, pero no sabía exactamente por qué y siempre que le preguntaba sobre el papel la mujer respondía que nunca lo había visto, por lo que no podía ser suyo. Había tantas preguntas en el aire que a veces se preguntaba si esa ansiedad que tenía al respecto era la causa de los pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban.

 _"Relájate Dipper, ahora te vas a ir de vacaciones durante un año con tu novio y una preciosa y majísima persona por todo el país. No necesitas estresarte, algún día lo resolverás."_

Con eso, el joven se dirigió hacia el exterior de la cabaña, antes pasando por su habitación para coger el regalo de cumpleaños de él y el de su hermana. Su cumpleaños era pasado mañana, pero debido a que caía en fin de semana todos los autobuses habían sido cancelados y hoy era el único día en el que podía irse a tiempo, así que solo tenían tiempo a darse los regalos y desearse feliz cumpleaños. La celebración ya sería cuando volvieran a juntarse, pensaba.

Dipper esperaba que le gustara lo que le había comprado, o más bien hecho. Y sí, por primera vez en su vida el joven había decidido hacerle un regalo casero a su hermana. Había pensado en utilizar la magia para hacerlo, pero Bill le dijo que lo apreciaría más si lo hiciera él con sus propias manos. Y así lo hizo. Le costó sudor, lágrimas y muchas noches en vela (cosa que no le importaba mucho), pero lo había conseguido. Quizás no fuera una obra de arte como todas las creaciones de su hermana, pero lo había hecho con todo el cariño e intención del mundo, y cree que eso bastaría. También a veces recuerda a su novio quejándose de toda la atención que le ponía al regalo, haciendo que se notaran sus celos. Siempre se reía y le decía que el obtenía otro tipo de atención especial, haciendo que el demonio se sonrojara instantáneamente y volviera al Mundo Mental. Si Dipper es sincero consigo mismo, diría que el demonio se ha vuelto muy blandengue para alguien de su especie (debido a su relación con él, supone). Por supuesto, no tiene ningún problema con eso, pero teme que algún día eso cambie si consigue volver a su forma original.

"¡Ey, Dipper!" El hombre estaba en el salón cuando Abigail cortó sus pensamientos. Al parecer su novio no estaba con ella.

"Hola Abigail, ¿cómo es que Bill no está contigo?"

"¿Conmigo? Creía que estaba contigo. Ya sabes, con lo obsesionado que está de ti."

"No me lo recuerdes. Anda, tenemos que buscarle, no nos podemos ir sin él."

"De acuerdo."

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra. Dipper empezó a llamarle por su conexión, pero no respondía, así que decidieron invocarlo.

"Un momento, ¿y si está haciendo algún trato?"

"Nah, por lo que tú me has contado no le es posible hacer tratos en ese estado. O por lo menos no intimida lo suficiente para ser respetado. Más bien hace que le cojan más afecto, tú ya me entiendes." Abigail le guiño un ojo sonriendo, mientras Dipper se sonrojaba por lo extrovertida que se había convertido la mujer. Hace unas semanas parecía que no podía decir ni una palabra, pero ahora ni se corta.

 _"¿Algún día pararé de sonrojarme?"_

 **"No mientras esté cerca."**

De repente, una gran luz en forma humana apareció en medio de la habitación, acompañada de una risa maniática. Abigail y Dipper se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el caótico demonio. Dos grandes ojos amarillos aparecieron, seguidos por un cuerpo blanco en forma con pelo rubio oro.

"Por fin. Te estábamos buscando, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? ¡Sabes que nos tenemos que ir!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, solamente estaba preparando unas cuantas cositas antes de irme."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Dipper sabía cómo era su novio y su tono le decía que no tramaba nada bueno.

"Nada en lo que te debas entrometer."

"Bill, ya hemos hablado de esto. Nada de secretos que incluyan la conquista o destrucción del universo. Está en el acuerdo que hicimos."

"Dios, Pino, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan paranoico?"

"Mmm, no sé, ¿desde que tú apareciste quizás?"

"Auch, estoy dolido Pino, ¿enserio piensas eso?" Bill invocó su bastón y apoyó los pies en el suelo para dejar de flotar. "Y no, no tiene que ver nada con mis planes de conquistar el mundo, ¿contento?"

"Más bien _ex_ planes. Pero eh, aún sigues sin…"

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Creía que os teníais que ir a una especie de viaje de iluminación por el mundo." Stanley apareció en la puerta, cortando a su sobrino, con un sirviente al lado sosteniendo un margarita.

"No es un viaje de iluminación, tío abuelo Stan, es un viaje de inspiración."

"Claro, claro, lo que tú digas."

"Señor, ¿le apetecería un margarita?"

"Porque no." Stan aceptó la bebida con gusto mientras seguía observando a los tres.

"¡Eh, yo también quiero un margarita!" Bill puso cara de descontento como un niño de cinco años al que le niegas un caramelo cuando vio que su cóctel favorito estaba siendo consumido por el viejo. "¡Sirviente, tráeme un margarita doble!"

"Enseguida, Sr. Cipher." En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía otro margarita en mano, ofreciéndolo a Bill esta vez.

"Así me gusta. Rápido y eficiente."

"Ugh, Bill, si bebes mucho luego no vas a ser capaz de conducir." Dipper le regaño a su novio por ser tan descuidado, olvidando lo que le iba a decir hace un momento.

"¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a conducir?"

"¡Bill!"

"Yo no pienso conducir todo el camino." Abigail no sería capaz de conducir alrededor de todo el país, y eso ambos lo sabían.

"¡Lo sabemos, Abigail!" Dipper estaba empezando a estresarse más de lo que estaba, cosa que no era muy oportuna."Mira, da igual, luego lo discutiremos. Lo importante ahora es que os vayáis al coche ya."

"¡Oki doki! Venga Bill, ayúdame a arrancar este trasto."

"De acuerdo Abi."

Dipper no pudo ayudar pero sentirse curioso sobre como Abigail era la única que era llamada por su nombre real (o parte de él) por su novio. Durante todo el tiempo que ha estado con él siempre, PERO SIEMPRE ha llamado a todos sus conocidos con apodos raros o tontos, pero se ve que con la mujer pelirroja eso era diferente, cosa que le ponía un poco celoso. De todas formas, ya conocía a Bill y estaba seguro que le diría que eso es una tontería de la que no debería preocuparse, que lo más importante en esta realidad es él, cosa que intentaba creer con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía muy bien que él no era lo más importante de este universo, pero eso no significa que no apreciara sus palabras.

"Deberías irte ahora, no querrás perderte la despedida de tu hermana, todos están con ella."

"No, no. Pero oye, ¿es que acaso no vienes?"

"Nah, nunca he sido bueno con las despedidas, suelo arruinarlas siempre." Stanley sonrió ligeramente y le dio una mirada triste a Dipper. "Además, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí. Entonces supongo que esto es un adiós…"

"Un adiós no, un hasta luego."

"Por supuesto." Dipper estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo, sería porque nunca había conectado realmente con su tío abuelo Stan, pero con el paso de los años se habían vuelto un poco más unidos, considerando todas las mentiras que le ocultó cuando era solo un niño. _"Pero eso es pasado."_ Stanley podía ver perfectamente cómo se sentía el chico y decidió marcharse para aliviarle.

"Anda, vete, no voy a retenerte más aquí."

"No, no pasa nada, pero bueno… Hasta luego, Stan."

"Hasta luego, Dipper."

Los dos se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada uno volvió a su trabajo, Stanley viendo como sus sobrinos se marchaban y Dipper yéndose de viaje. Dipper llegó al fin al exterior para ver tres personas despidiéndose, dándose todo tipo de abrazos y despedidas. Una de ellas estaba llorando dando besos a los otros dos, dejándolos un poco perplejos. Dipper se unió a ellos, siendo pronto acribillado por miles de besos y abrazos (o más bien apretujones) de su hermana.

"¡Dippeeer! ¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos!" Mabel no paraba de llorar mientras los demás se reían de la situación.

"Mabel, nos volveremos a ver."

"¡Lo sé, pero no te voy a poder ver mientras este estudiando!"

"Tranquila, procuraremos pasar por donde estés cuando estemos en marcha."

Mabel se secó las lágrimas al escuchar a su hermano. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Dipper asintió y su hermana consiguió (no sabe cómo) levantarlo del suelo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Después de venirse abajo de ese alegrón la mujer bajó al suelo al hombre. "¡Ah sí, casi se me olvidaba! ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!"

Dipper abrió mucho los ojos al ver un regalo en forma de rectángulo cubierto de papel de corazoncitos. "¡Esto es para ti!" Dipper lo cogió con gusto y empezó a desenvolverlo. Parecía ser que Mabel sabía leer las mentes como Bill, porque dio con el regalo que siempre había deseado desde pequeño, y no, no era que le cambiarán el nombre a Tyrone.

El regalo en realidad era un set de escritor, pero no uno cualquiera, este estaba diseñado especialmente para él. Mabel había hecho tres libros con una portada azul marina con la Osa Mayor en cada una de ellas. También había un lápiz con purpurina y una pluma con su marca de nacimiento también. Por otra parte, detrás de los diarios, había dos discos: uno de BABBA y otro parecía ser una recopilación especial de Mabel.

"Lo he hecho especialmente para el mejor hermano del mundo mundial, para que anotes todas tus aventuras y descubrimientos de Gravity Falls aquí. Además, te he comprado tu álbum preferido de BABBA, y he hecho una recopilación de todos nuestros momentos en este disco, ¡para que nunca te olvides de nosotros!"

Dipper estaba empezando a llorar de la emoción. Mabel siempre le había hecho todo tipo de cosas para su cumpleaños, pero nunca le había regalado algo así.

"M-Mabel, esto es… esto…" Dipper miró a todos los presentes revelando sus lágrimas de alegría. **"Perfecto."**

Y ahí estaban. Ahí se encontraban las palabras que tanto deseaba y apreciaba del chico. A todos los presentes se les encogieron los corazones al oír esa palabra. La única vez que lo había dicho fue cuando Bill se le declaró, ni una vez más y ni una menos. Dipper fue el que esta vez abrazó con fuerza a Mabel, haciendo que volviera empezar a llorar, pero de alegría.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Dipper."

"Feliz cumpleaños, Mabel."

Abigail no se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar por la situación, pero los demás sí, y cuando la vieron se quedaron muy serios y le preguntaron si estaba bien. Abigail se realizó que estaba llorando y enseguida se secó las lágrimas, diciendo que no pasaba nada, que era simplemente nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en los que su familia aún le quería. Claro que eso último no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Bueno, aunque me duele en el alma, me temo que te tienes que poner en marcha, Estrella Fugaz, a no ser que quieras irte de viaje con nosotros." Bill señalo al autobús que estaba cerrando sus puertas, haciendo que Mabel gritará, cogiera las maletas y se despidiera rápidamente de su familia. Los demás la despidieron con sonrisas en su cara y se pusieron manos a la obra cuando el automóvil desapareció en la frondosa vegetación. Los tres subieron a la caravana y empezaron a acomodarse. Para ser una caravana alquilada (que al principio fue robada por Bill, pero que luego pidieron prestada por un moderado precio) estaba en bastante buen estado. Era de un color beige y en el interior había una pequeña cocina con horno y todo junto a unas encimeras con un fregadero. A su derecha había un pequeño baño con ducha, lavabo con espejo y retrete, y al fondo de todo estaban dos literas, una más grande que otra, con un armario enfrente de ellas. En la parte delantera había dos asientos, uno del piloto y otro del copiloto, pero detrás del asiento del conductor había una pequeña pared que separaba el asiento de una mesa con dos sillas., haciendo que hubiera suficiente espacio para sentarse y relajarse.

"Bueno, lo mejor es que conduzca yo primero hasta donde conozca. Luego será el turno de Abigail, y luego el de Bill, y así sucesivamente, aunque tendrás que darnos indicaciones por las rutas que no nos sepamos."

"Eso lo dirás por ti." El demonio se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y puso sus pies encima de la guantera que había.

"Sí, pero anda, procura portarte lo menos irritante que puedas, estamos de vacaciones."

"Pff, ¡pues según vuestros términos humanos es cuando más yo tendría que ser!"

"Sí, seguro. Ah sí, olvídate de conducir por la noche."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Es injusto! ¡Es cuando más diversión tengo, además, yo puedo ver perfectamente por la noche!"

"Ya, pero no me fío de esos "ataques de diversión" que te dan por la noche. Es más, ¿no se supone que tienes que trabajar? El Mundo de los Sueños no es algo de lo que puedas dejar de trabajar, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Bill se volvieron un instante rojos y luego volvieron a la normalidad. "Odio cuando tienes razón."

"Bueno tortolitos, dejar de pelearos y pongámonos en marcha. Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer."

Dipper se sentó, se abrochó el cinturón, metió las llaves y las giró. Lentamente pisó el acelerador, para que poco a poco se alejaran de su casa y se aventuraran en un viaje lleno de momentos y experiencias inolvidables. O eso esperaba.

"Un momento, ¡se me ha olvidado darle el regalo a Mabel!"

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Por fin nuestros protagonistas se marchan cada uno para seguir con sus vidas. Algunos para luchar por un futuro mejor, otros para olvidar su pasado y otros para disfrutar del presente. ¿De qué parte estaríais vosotros?


	9. El viaje deseado

Después de muchos meses viajando de por aquí a por allá, había llegado por fin el momento de regresar. De regresar a Oregón, a su casa, a la Cabaña del Misterio, con todos los maravillosos recuerdos que había conseguido. Y lo más importante de todo, el reencontrarse con su querida hermana, a la que llevaba sin ver desde ese día en el que se despidieron para volver a sus vidas. Y también cuando Dipper se le olvidó darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Con toda la emoción que había sentido en ese momento se había olvidado completamente de la sorpresa tan especial que le había preparado y que tanto le había costado. Pero no pasaba nada. Hoy era el día en el que se volverían a ver y el joven consiguiera darle ese regalo de cumpleaños olvidado por todos menos por él, además de una sorpresa extra.

Parecía mentira que ya había llegado el día de volver. Al lado de Pino parecía que el tiempo volase, incluso para un ser inmortal. Bill estaba observando la mezcla de paisajes de Idaho y Oregón. En su opinión, prefería el de Texas. Ver todo ese valle seco y sin vida le hacía sentirse como en casa, cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala. Había tenido muchos momentos divertidos con el chico, sobre todo cuando se metió en ese tornado que apareció de la nada. Madre, como no olvidar la cara de terror de los dos humanos mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas, claro que después de ser golpeado por un trozo de madera y al ver visto como su querido Pino empezaba a llorar la diversión se le había terminado. Ese día al final terminó en el hospital abrazado casi todo el tiempo por su novio repitiéndole una y otra vez el susto de muerte que le había dado. Nota para sí mismo, no volver a meterse en tornados que puedan matar el recipiente que había creado. No mientras siga atrapado en este cuerpo.

Durante el viaje había aprendido unas cuantas cosas de los humanos que no sabía, o más bien de su cuerpo. Al parecer no se podía meter ni en volcanes, tornados, abismos, motores, arenas movedizas… _"Dios, hay que ver lo débiles que son los humanos."_ Bill dejo escapar un suspiro y se volvió para ver a su amado Pino. Se había dejado el pelo crecer y se había hecho una pequeña coleta baja, no muy larga, que en su opinión le daba un toque clásico pero para nada macarra. Lo malo era que al dejarse el pelo largo la marca de su frente estaba totalmente oculta tras un flequillo. Pero eso daba igual, todo le daba igual. Había conseguido hacer algo que llevaba en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no había tenido el valor suficiente para realizarlo.

* * *

Hacía una noche perfecta, como cuando se le declaró por primera vez, solo que este momento era diferente. Se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que en un hotel de lujo en Miami Beach, llamado "The Ritz-Carlton Bal Harbour". Curiosos nombres los que ponían los humanos. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, tenía una meta que cumplir. Ahora mismo estaban en la Suite Presidencial (y luego dicen que el oro es inútil), sentados en dos tumbonas que había en la amplia terraza. El sonido del mar parecía relajar al joven, pero a Bill solo le causaba más ansiedad. "Es ahora o nunca." Lo bueno de ser un demonio que tiene conexión con un humano es que sabe más trucos que este, con lo que hace que pueda pensar tranquilamente sin que él otro se inmute.

"Pino, ¿te apetecería dar un paseo por la playa?"

"No entiendo por qué quieres salir si se está tan bien aquí. Sabes, uno no todos los días consigue la Suite del Presidente."

"Me lo imagino, pero te lo mereces. De todas formas, solamente quiero pasear un poco contigo." Bill se sonrojó un poco pero lo suficiente para que se notara. Dipper le observó con ojos muy abiertos y sonrió.

"De acuerdo."

Después de haber dicho a Abi que iban a salir, dándole un guiño sin que él otro se diera cuenta, los dos salieron a la playa, los dos vestidos de etiqueta.

"Bill, ¿me puedes recordar porque tenemos que ir vestidos así?"

"Porque lucimos genial con trajes, sobre todo yo."

Los dos siguieron caminando sin decir una palabra, notando la sospecha del humano. Cuando divisó una pequeña luz en el horizonte, se paró.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?" Dipper miró a los alrededores preguntándose qué ha hecho parar a su novio.

"Espera aquí y cierra los ojos."

"¿Bill, qué pasa...?"

"Cierra los ojos." Bill lo dijo con tan seriedad que el joven adulto se calló y obedeció.

Dipper estuvo así durante un buen rato y cuando de repente dejo de notar la presencia del demonio abrió los ojos de par en par. Al parecer se había quedado solo. _"¿Acaso me ha dejado tirado?"_ No, eso no podía ser, no podría haberme dejado tirado, ¿no? El pánico y el miedo empezaron a dominarle y con todo su esfuerzo gritó el nombre de su amante.

"¡Bill!"

Nadie respondió, así que continuó gritando el nombre.

"¡BILL!"

Silencio. Dipper estaba empezando a perder sus esperanzas cuando vio unas luces en la arena.

 _"¿Qué serán?"_

La curiosidad remplazó sus agitados sentimientos y observó con sorpresa que las luces en realidad eran fuegos fatuos que hacían un caminito hacia delante. Seguro de sí mismo, continuo el camino mientras observaba como unas criaturas azules parecidas a un hada volaban alrededor de él. Poco después empezó a escuchar música romántica, haciéndose una idea de lo que esto podría ser, la emoción empezando a recorrer sus venas. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio a una figura humana junto a un grupo de instrumentos flotantes, bailando alrededor de él.

"¿B-Bill?"

La misteriosa figura se dio la vuelta, revelando unos ojos amarillos deslumbrantes como el sol.

"Hola, Pino. Acércate."

Dipper hizo lo que el demonio dijo tan dulcemente, cosa rara en él. Tan pronto como se lo dijo ya se encontraba abrazado a su novio.

"¿Has preparado todo tú esto?"

"Bueno, he necesitado un poco de ayuda con el decorado, pero el resto lo he pensado yo." Sin previo aviso los dos habían empezado a bailar como si magia los moviera. El mundo entero parecía ir más lento de lo normal, y el sonido de las olas que acompañaba a la música hacía que todo fuera tan romántico, y para colmo, estaba bailando junto a Bill con la luz de la Luna guiándolos por la arena. Todo eran tan mágico, todo era tan especial, todo era tan… **_Perfecto._**

"Veo que estás disfrutando de la velada." Bill podía escuchar perfectamente sus pensamientos, todos ellos, y probaban que lo hacía bien.

"Y-yo… B-Bill… N-no tengo…" Dipper no podía encontrar las palabras exactas que expresaran lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, porque su novio le silenció.

"Entonces no hables, disfruta."

Y así lo hizo. Continuaron bailando hasta que los instrumentos pararon sin ningún motivo, y Bill se acercó a Pino más de lo que ya estaban.

"Pi-Dipper, desde el momento en que empezamos a salir como algo más que amigos me hiciste el demonio más feliz del universo. Y no, no hizo falta que le robarás el corazón a ningún demonio para que te quisiera, porque tú ya me robaste el mío desde el momento en que te vi. Al principio creía que era algún tipo de sentimiento de odio, porque era lo único que había desarrollado hacia ti en esos momentos, pero con el tiempo vi algo especial en ti, y te voy a ser sincero." Bill tomó aire y se preparó a contarle **toda** la verdad, cosa que casi nunca hacía. "Quería hacerte mi esclavo, hacerte mío, robarte el alma y ponerte a merced mía. Esa fue la razón de por qué conseguí este recipiente, para hacer que confiaras en mí y aprovechar que tenías problemas de familia. Luego descubrí que me había quedado unido a este cuerpo por error y después ocurrió lo del afecto…" Bill estaba haciendo pausas para ver cómo reaccionaba su amante, viendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de tristeza, así que prosiguió rápidamente. "Sé que esto está mal, y más después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, y al principio me arrepentía de haber hecho esa decisión… Pero ahora no, ahora sé que si no hubiera querido tenerte nunca hubiera podido estar contigo, nunca podría haberte abrazado, besado, acariciado… Esto puede parecer un poco débil y estúpido de parte de un demonio, pero Dipper, sin ti yo no sería nada. Me alegro tanto de que haya tomado esa decisión… ¡Y de que tú me hayas cambiado! Ahora veo las cosas diferentes, TÚ haces que las cosas sean diferentes."

El chico tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero Bill no sabía decir de qué: si de tristeza o de alegría. Probablemente de las dos, pero tenía que intentar algo, y luego si lo rechazara lo entendería y se marcharía. Para sorpresa de Dipper, el rubio se arrodilló delante de él e invocó una cajita negra.

"Sé que hemos pasado momentos difíciles y que a veces no soy el mejor novio del mundo, pero puedes saber con toda seguridad que siempre te querré pase lo que pase. En todas tus reencarnaciones te buscaré, y no dejaré de quererte. Porque Dipper, has llenado de amor una cosa que nadie más podría haber hecho o logrado, el corazón de este demonio."

Dipper no podía parar de llorar después de que Bill abriera la cajita, mostrando un anillo dorado con runas que no podía alcanzar a ver.

"B-bi~."

"Quiero estar el resto de mi vida en este maldito mundo contigo, a tu lado en todo momento, porque te amo."

Bill cogió las manos de su amor y le miró a los ojos con pasión.

"Dipper Pines, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Dipper estaba en shock. El mundo entero estaba parado y se estaba desvaneciendo. Los sonidos que le rodeaban dejaron de escucharse, y lo único que seguía en marcha era Bill Cipher, que acababa de preguntarle si quería casarse con él. Todos hubieran pensado que su mente estaría procesando millones de preguntas como siempre. Pero estaba en blanco. En su vida se había quedado en blanco. Siempre había alguna idea o pregunta rondándole por la cabeza, o incluso esa estúpida voz que le decía que no confiara en su familia. Pero no había nada. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero su cerebro no podía elaborar ninguna respuesta. Es como si se hubiera parado. Y fue justo en ese momento, quizás el único en su vida, en el que tomo una decisión por algo que nunca hubiera pensado que haría. Con el corazón. Y su corazón sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía hacia su ex novio.

 **"¡SÍ!"** Dipper saltó en los brazos de su ahora prometido para darle un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

El demonio y el humano no podían estar más felices. Por fin podrían estar juntos eternamente, o eso era lo que le decía Abigail a Bill. Pero esa daba igual. Los dos estaban disfrutando de una velada espectacular que había resultado ser la petición de mano de Bill a Dipper. Los dos estuvieron horas riendo y abrazándose juntos, y solo cuando el Sol se empezaba a avistar por el este decidieron volver al hotel para no preocupar a la chica, que en secreto sabía el plan de Bill.

Abigail estaba sentada esperando a que volvieran ya. _"Ya está amaneciendo, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo? No puede ser que haya durado tanto la petición."_ La chica estaba empezando a preocuparse. _"¿Y si les ha pasado algo? No, si algo hubiera pasado son lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse. Incluso de **él.** " _Abigail había disfrutado del viaje y todo eso, seguro, y de día conseguía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pero por la noche… Cada día desde que se fue de viaje ha tenido pesadillas, y no han sido exactamente "bonitas". Había considerado pedir ayuda al demonio al entrar en el tercer mes de su viaje, y respondió que estaría encantado, claro que le pidió que no mirará sus pesadillas ni ninguno de sus recuerdos. Bill al principio sospechaba algo, pero Dipper le dijo que se relajara y que la ayudara. Al final aceptó a regañadientes, pero consiguió conducir una noche, una sola noche.

Casi mueren al perseguir a una ardilla que se había metido en un árbol, cosa que ya no existía más. Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido, ni siquiera la ardilla (eso si quitamos al pobre árbol). La caravana no fue un problema de verdad, porque enseguida la pareja la reparó con un chasquido de dedos. _Literalmente._ Lo bueno, es que gracias al demonio ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse por las pesadillas, es más, tiene sueños muy apacibles. Lo malo, es que ahora también por culpa del rubio ha cogido fobia a las ardillas y a las caravanas, haciéndola incapaz de quedarse dormida en el automóvil. Por esa razón ahora tienen que dormir en hoteles, cosa que no le importaba, pero que les ralentizaba mucho.

Abigail siguió esperando en la suite hasta que llegó el momento de dejar el hotel. Solamente habían pagado por dos noches, cosa que no era poca considerando la habitación en la que se hospedaban, y ya eran las doce. Los botones del hotel bajaron las maletas del grupo mientras que Abi estaba recibiendo un trato exclusivo relajándose en el hall del hotel, todo mientras le daban un masaje y le ofrecían bebidas. No poco después, la pareja (ahora prometidos) entró en el edificio para ser también recibidos cortésmente por los empleados.

"Por fin habéis llegado tortolitos, ¿os habéis entretenido tanto besándoos que no os habíais dado cuenta que tenemos que seguir?"

"¡Eh, ni que tampoco fuera una cosa mala!" Dipper se sonrojó y acarició el anillo que hace nada le había regalado Bill.

"Bueno, ¿lo has conseguido?"

"Por supuesto Abi. Pino ha caído totalmente a mi merced."

"¡E-eh!"

"Me alegro mucho por vosotros. La verdad es que al principio no os podía ver juntos, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba."

"Bueno, las personas cambian, ¿verdad? Soy una prueba viviente de eso. Oh, espera, ¡que no soy una persona!" Bill empezó a reírse descontroladamente mientras Dipper suspiraba por su comportamiento. Puede que el demonio haya cambiado, pero en realidad era el de siempre, solamente que con unos pequeños cambios.

"Eso da igual, ¡ahora lo importante es que nos vamos a casar!"

"¡Y luego nos casaremos al estilo demonio!"

"¡Sí! Espera, que…"

"Pff, ¿creías que solo nos casaríamos por vuestro método humano? ¡Ni lo sueñes, Pino! Además, nuestro estilo es más divertido. Primero, tienes que realizar un pacto de sangre y tenemos que…"

"Vale, suficiente información por ahora. Lo primero es casarse según MI método, y luego si lo acordamos hacemos ese pacto raro tuyo."

"¡Ya verás Pino, vas a tener la mejor ceremonia del universo!" Bill abrió los brazos y abrazó a su prometido.

El corazón de Abigail se le encogía al ver el amor que tenían uno por el otro, pero si querían llegar a tiempo a Gravity Falls tenían que irse ahora mismo. "Siento interrumpiros mientras estáis tan afectivos, pero tengo que recordaros que nos tenemos que ir YA."

Bill y Dipper pararon de besarse y miraron a la chica con sorpresa, bajándose de sus mundos.

"Sí, claro, claro. Venga, pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que contarles a todos la gran noticia." Dipper cogió de las manos al demonio y todos se dirigieron al automóvil.

"Además, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes me podré despedir de esta caravana del demonio, nunca mejor dicho."

Dipper y Bill se rieron y se montaron junto a Abigail. Esta vez era el turno de Bill, pero la mujer pelirroja decidió darles un poco de espacio y dejarlos juntos.

"Gracias Abi."

"No hace falta darme las gracias por evitar que nos matemos." La chica dejó soltar una risita para incordiar al rubio, consiguiendo totalmente su propósito.

Todos se pusieron los cinturones (menos Bill, por supuesto) y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaban de camino de vuelta a su querida casa.

* * *

Bill estaba observando atentamente el anillo de oro que había creado el mismo, se podía notar por las runas que había puesto. Una en forma de P representaba la alegría, otra en forma de I representaba la voluntad concentrada, otras representaban el regalo y la acción de tornarse sagrado, y así se alargaba la lista, claro que también había añadido una runa de protección ante peligros solo por si las moscas...

Dipper, por su parte, estaba observado como el demonio le miraba dedicándole una sonrisa. El viaje estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado. Por una parte había conseguido inspirarse para escribir su libro, por otra Bill se le declaraba, ¡y luego había descubierto información sobre el pergamino! En verdad, Dipper no podía pedir más. Gracias a los días de descanso que había obtenido, el hombre ha tenido suficiente tiempo para aprenderse de memoria las runas del archivo, y estaba más cerca que nunca de descifrarlo. Únicamente le faltaba la clave para descodificarlo y lo tendría resuelto.

Pero no podía esperar a volver a ver a todos sus seres queridos. Los pensamientos negativos de su mente habían desaparecido, y esperaba volver con su familia para demostrarles que ya no tenía ningún problema de confianza. _"Pronto, pronto nos reencontraremos."_

* * *

Mabel estaba metiendo toda su ropa en la maleta que había modificado su hermano para ella, pensando que lo hizo en forma de regalo de cumpleaños. La mujer cerró la maleta y se despidió de sus amigas de universidad. A continuación se dirigió al autobús en dirección al pueblo de sus vacaciones de verano. Había pasado por un año duro, pero como siempre, lo había petado en artes, y gracias a la ayuda de su hermano había conseguido aprobar con un notable bajo en el aspecto de las medidas y dimensiones artísticas. Además, había conseguido salir con un chico que estaba en su misma clase bastante atractivo, y por ahora no le había dicho que se alejase de él, así que podía considerarlo como una victoria en el ámbito amoroso (por ahora).

"Autobús a Gravity Falls." Anunció el conductor.

Mabel le entregó el ticket y se despidió de lo que parecía ser su novio mandándole un beso. Con eso, se sentó al final del automóvil, donde solía sentarse con su hermano, sonriendo melancólicamente. _"Pronto nos volveremos a ver, hermanito."_

* * *

"¿Señor, quiere otro Bloody Mary?"

"Claro."

Stanley y Stanford jamás se habían sentido tan importantes y cómodos. El tener una infancia llena de pobreza y dificultades hacía que el tener a diez sirvientes cuidándote durante nueve meses, sin tener que preocuparte de los impuestos ni limpieza, fuese una cosa imposible para ellos. Pero aquí estaban, todo gracias a la amiga de Mabel, Pacífica Northwest. Estos estaban siendo los mejores meses de sus vidas de todo lo que llevaban ya.

"Señor Ford, creo que hoy es el día en el que sus sobrinos volvían de sus respectivos viajes."

"¿E-el qué…?" Stanford estaba demasiado concentrado en el masaje que le estaban dando para recordar nada.

"Señor, hoy es el día en el que sus sobrinos vuelven a la Cabaña del Misterio, lo que significa que ha llegado el momento de marcharnos nosotros."

Los sirvientes dejaron de dar masajes y se prepararon para ir de vuelta a su dueña original.

"U-un momento, ¿qué pasa con el masaje?"

"Me temo que tenemos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Hasta siempre, señores."

Con eso todos los sirvientes salieron del edificio dejando a dos ancianos con caras boquiabiertas.

"Es verdad… ¡Hoy vuelven todos!"

"No te quejes Seis Dedos, ha sido bonito mientras duró, pero ahora toca volver a la vieja rutina."

"Supongo que sí, pero Stanley, ¿no tienes pensado jubilarte?"

"No mientras siga vivo, o por lo menos hasta que sepa que puedo dejar en buenas manos la cabaña."

"Te sigo recordando que esta es mi casa."

"Pero fui yo la que la mantuve mientras estuviste en el portal."

"Fuiste TÚ el que me metiste ahí."

"Pero si… Uff, mira, ya hemos hablado de esto, se supone que es agua pasada. Además, te eché mucho de menos." Stanford se quedo paralizado al recibir un abrazo repentino de su hermano, comprendiendo que no quería pelear.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, hermano."

Estuvieron un buen rato así, pero luego Stan lo rompió, secándose algunos líquidos que salían por los ojos. "Bueno, tenemos que prepararnos para el reencuentro, no queremos dar una mala impresión."

"Sí, te sigo."

Los dos entraron a la tienda y decidieron preparar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus sobrinos que no pudieron celebrar hace casi un año atrás. Stanley esperaba que este verano les uniera aún más después de estar sin verse durante tanto tiempo. _"Pronto, pronto nos volveremos a reunir como la familia que somos."_

* * *

En un lugar a la vez tan lejano y tan cercano de la realidad, se encontraba un personaje que había estado observando a la familia desde hace tiempo ya. El paisaje estaba sumido en oscuridad, y solamente se podían escuchar susurros agonizantes en un idioma incomprensible para el oído humano. La misteriosa figura tenía en sus manos unos orbes que le revelaban la ubicación de cualquiera que pidiera, en este caso de los Pines, concretamente Dipper Pines.

De la oscuridad surgió lo que parecía ser una pequeña persona hecha de gas oscuro, diciéndole algo a lo que parecía ser su oído.

"Mmm, ya veo." La voz del ser era profunda y grave, con un tono demoníaco.

De repente hizo desaparecer todos los orbes y extendió la mano para abrir una brecha en el espacio. Una sonrisa demasiado grande y afilada para ser humana apareció en su rostro.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de presentarme."

 **OZ URVHGZ SZ XLNVMAZWL**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Pronto toda la familia Pines se volverá a reencontrar, desde lo más nuevos integrantes hasta los más antiguos, y puede que alguien más se una a la fiesta. Seguro que todos tienen que contar sobre lo que han hecho durante estos nueve meses, porque muchas cosas pueden cambiar, desde una proposición de matrimonio hasta haber conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Pero estar seguros de una cosa, para bien o para mal, el tiempo avanza, y con él las personas.  
Página descodificadora: "Gravity Falls: Break the Code!

(Vale, he metido la pata, PERO BIEN AL FONDO. Algunos habrán visto que he eliminado un capítulo, el 9 para ser exactos. Pues bien, ese era el DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO, el que debería haber subido cuatro días más tarde, y me he saltado el actual, el noveno. Dios, llevo una semana mala con faringitis y estoy destrozada, no me sorprende que me haya confundido, peRO AÚN ASÍ. Ha sido un gran error por mi parte. Mil disculpas por las confusiones que habré provocado, espero que me perdonéis :S )


	10. Regalos no codiciados

Había sido un viaje fantástico, en opinión de Abigail. Después de prácticamente un año, se había acercado muchísimo más a la peculiar pareja. Había podido observar (y ayudar) a Bill confesarse a Dipper, y ver como los dos se volvían más cercanos de lo que ya estaban, tanto que hasta le daba un poco de envidia, aunque era de esperar si al principio se sentía atraída hacia Dipper. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre guapo e inteligente que le había salvado la vida? Pero por supuesto, con su suerte, no podía estar soltero, pero tampoco se hubiera imaginado que la persona con la que estuviera saliendo fuera un demonio. En serio, de todas las cosas posibles, ¿por qué tenía que ser un demonio? Nunca se había llevado bien con estos, y tampoco digamos que tenía una bonita reputación gracias a ellos. Había llegado a odiar tanto a los demonios que parecía que de solo verlos le daban ganas de vomitar… Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Bill. Claro, puede ser el demonio más molesto del universo, pero cree que gracias a la influencia de Dipper este se había vuelto un fiel aliado hacia su nueva familia.

Desde el principio Abigail sabía muy bien que aún no podía confiar de él, pero había conseguido forjar una buena amistad con el demonio. Puede que no todos sean iguales, al fin y al cabo… Pero eso no quita lo que le hicieron los otros dos demonios, aunque si era sincera consigo misma también fue su culpa. Si quizás no hubiera sido tan ingenua por aquel entonces, ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes. Pero no se podía hacer nada por remediarlo, hecho está lo que está hecho. Sin embargo, ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo importante era de que iba a volver a su nueva casa, con su nueva familia.

A parte de todo eso, la mujer también había tenido suficiente tiempo para relajarse y olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones de los años anteriores. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, y lo más importante, es que era feliz con ella y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla así.

"Tierra a Abi, baja ya de tu mundo, hemos llegado."

Abigail bajo de su mundo y se giró para encontrarse al hombre rubio con maletas en mano, seguido de su prometido. Ahora mismo se encontraban dentro de la caravana, ya limpia después de cualquier destrozo que haya podido hacer el demonio, y lista para ser devuelta al propietario. Habían aparcado a las afueras de su casa y se ve que ya estaban sacando las maletas. Dipper tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no propia de él por la mañana, y sus ojos reflejaban pura euforia, cosa totalmente contraria a Bill, que tenía una cara calmada. Pero ella sabía muy bien que no era así. Abigail sabía que el demonio rubio en el fondo estaba muy alegre porque había conseguido declararse con éxito al humano, con una pequeña ayudita de servidora. En serio, las ideas que tenía de una proposición de matrimonio se podían confundir perfectamente con un ritual típico de los mayas.

"Sí, sí, ya bajo."

Abigail se levantó de la silla del copiloto y se dirigió a coger su maleta. A continuación, se fue hacia el exterior para ser recibida por una chica llena de purpurina y pintura.

"¡Abigail!" Mabel dijo entre abrazos y risas. "¡Te he echado mucho de menos!"

"Yo también he echado de menos tu purpurina, Mabel."

"Oh, vaya, lo siento. Ya sabes, carrera de Bellas Artes."

"No, está bien, es una de las mejores características de ti."

"Me alegro que te hayas vuelto así de extrovertida."

"Bueno, es algo inevitable con vosotros." Abigail soltó una risa despreocupada.

"Veo que ya os habéis reencontrado." Stanley dijo apoyado en la puerta de la cabaña.

"No del todo." Dijo Bill al lado de Dipper.

"¡Dipper!" Mabel corrió a los brazos de su hermano y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que se quedó sin respiración por un segundo.

"Y-yo también me alegro de verte, Mabel."

De repente, Mabel le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, causando un gemido de dolor de su hermano.

"¡Ay! ¿A qué viene eso?"

"Eso por no visitarme durante vuestro viaje."

"Je, lo siento mucho, pero tengo una buena excusa…"

"¡No me valen ninguna de tus excusas! ¡Te has olvidado de visitar a tu propia hermana!"

"Mabel, te aseguro que ha valido la pena."

"¡No! No me vale. Yo… yo creía que te habías vuelto a enfadar conmigo…"

Al ver perfectamente lo que quería decir su hermana, la abrazó con fuerza y la consoló.

"Mabel, te equivocas, no estoy enfadado contigo, no tengo ningún motivo. Te quiero mucho Mabel. Siento mucho no haber podido visitarte, pero ha pasado una cosa que estoy seguro que te alegrará."

"¿E-el qué…?"

Dipper se separó de su hermana y le enseño el anillo de su mano con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Bill y yo nos hemos prometido."

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron en sorpresa y Mabel volvió a sonreír de euforia.

"¡Oh dios mío Dipper! ¡Es fantástico!" Mabel volvió a abrazar a su hermano con fuerza, pero esta vez cogiendo también a Bill.

"¡Tenéis que contarme todo! Cómo sucedió, dónde, quién se declaró primero… ¡Ah, y yo voy a preparar todo!"

"Bueno, fue justo cuando estábamos en Miami, nos alojamos en un hotel para pasar unas cuantas noches y una de ellas Bill me invitó a pasear por la playa. Después de un rato desapareció y me encontré con él, siendo rodeado de fuegos fatuos y acompañado por música. Bailamos un poco a la luz de la luna y ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasó luego."

"¡Dipper es fantástico! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que os casaseis!"

"Bueno, técnicamente aún no estamos casados, pero puedes entenderlo así."

"¡Oh, oh, y yo organizaré toda vuestra boda! Ya puedo ver el lugar, los invitados, la comida…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero primero tenemos que deshacer las maletas, y luego si quieres podemos ver los detalles." Dipper no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana.

"En ese caso sugiero que lo hagáis ahora antes de que Poindexter se entere." Stanley se acercó a darle una palmada a su sobrino en señal de enhorabuena.

"¿Dónde está el tío Ford? ¿Acaso está en su laboratorio?"

"Sí, me dijo que tenía algo importante entre manos y que subiría cuando terminara, aunque no sé que es más importante que la familia, pero no me sorprende viniendo de él." Stanley murmuró sus últimas palabras para que nadie le pudiese oír.

"Bueno, pues lo mejor es que cuando suba hayamos montado una buena fiesta, ¿no?"

"Tienes razón, Estrella Fugaz, quiero ver la cara que se le queda a Sixer cuando sepa que me su archienemigo se casa con su sobrino." Dijo Bill con una sonrisa inhumana.

Dipper soltó una risita al ver la picardía de su prometido y se dirigió sin más dilación a su habitación, ganándose una queja del demonio viendo que no le esperaba. Ya habiéndose marchado los dos hombres, solo quedaron Mabel, Stanley y Abigail a las afueras del edificio.

"¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Tío abuelo Stan, ¿dónde está Bamboleos?"

"No sé cómo puede seguir vivo ese animal… Está dentro, en el sofá."

"¡Genial, venga Abi!"

"Ya voy…"

"Un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa."

"C-claro. No te preocupes Mabel, ahora me uniré contigo a ver a Bamboleos."

La mujer le lanzó una mirada preocupada pero decidió marcharse, dejando a Abigail sola con su tío abuelo. Este le hizo una señal de que se sentase en el porche y con movimientos torpes la pelirroja lo obedeció. Claramente, Stanley podía ver los nervios en la cara de la mujer así que decidió calmarla.

"No te preocupes, lo que te voy a decir no trata sobre ti, en parte."

Al oír esto la chica soltó un suspiro aliviada, pero el otro no paró ahí.

"Sin embargo, si hay algo que quiero preguntarte y que es sumamente importante." El hombre podía ver como los músculos de la cara de la otra se movían en señal de preocupación.

"Se trata sobre Dipper, me gustaría saber cómo se ha comportado en mi ausencia, ya sabes, por lo del Incidente."

"A-ah eso, sí."Abigail volvió a recordar lo que le contó Mabel sobre su pasado y el de su hermano. Aún sigue sin creerse que el dulce y carismático Dipper de ahora podía provenir de un pasado tan…oscuro. "No tienes por qué preocuparte, que yo sepa, no ha mostrado ningún síntoma raro o manía, quitando lo de comerse sus camisetas, claro."

Stanley soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la mujer. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo era por asegurarme. Desde que pasó eso no he podido evitar echarle un ojo encima al chico, me tenía bastante preocupado, sabiendo que en parte su comportamiento fue culpa mía…"

Los dos se quedaron callados pero enseguida el hombre reanimó su conversación.

"Bueno ya te puedes marchar. Supongo que no te quieres perder a Mabel haciendo sonidos estúpidos con ese teclado suyo. Y gracias por haberte robado un poco de tu tiempo."

"Nah, no pasa nada, y tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer." Abigail dejó salir una carcajada y se levantó dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amiga, pero de nuevo Stan la interrumpió cogiéndola del brazo con seguridad. "¿Qué…?"

"Chica, yo he mentido mucho y he guardado muchos secretos, maldita sea, incluso hay cosas que ya no estoy seguro si son verdad o son fruto de mis falacias. Y mientras algunas cosas son mejor guardarlas, otras, aunque no lo parezca, deben ser compartidas con los seres que te quieren. Recuerda esto, porque no lo diré más veces, ya que es una importante enseñanza que aprendí hace no mucho."

Abigail podía ver la seriedad del hombre al hablar de este tema, ¿a caso se había dado cuenta de su secreto?

"Ojalá lo hubiera sabido comprender cuando era joven, los problemas que habría ahorrado… Pero lo fundamental es que yo ya no tengo solución, pero tú sí, así que por favor, no te digo que nos cuentes todo sobre tu pasado, pero los demás y yo agradeceríamos si compartieses una parte de tus recuerdos con nosotros. Te prometo que estarán a salvo."

Abigail le echó una mirada perpleja. Sabe que debería aliviarse todo el peso que lleva encima, aunque no quiere meter en problemas a la familia que le había acogido y que tan bien le había tratado, pero aún así tenían el derecho de saber lo que le pasaba después de todo. Además, no tenía por qué preocuparse, si algo pasará Bill estaría allí para ayudar, y a las malas la familia poseía algunos trucos bajo la manga para escapar de **él** … Seguro que al final se daba por vencido y la dejaba en paz. O no.

"Yo…"

"Solamente quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estaremos ahí, ¿de acuerdo?" Stanley le dio una mirada confiada y la mujer soltó un respiro, derrotada.

"De acuerdo, os contaré lo que sé, pero no ahora, necesito tiempo para mentalizarme lo que diré."

Stanley sonrió gratamente y la llevó dentro de la cabaña. "No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, y digas lo que digas lo aceptaremos, siempre claro que no sean cosas malvadas, o por lo menos si lo son que te hayas cambiado de opinión sobre ellas."

"No, no. No es nada de eso."

"Me alegro, un peso menos de encima. Aunque ya somos expertos en esos temas." Los dos soltaron una carcajada y el anciano se dirigió hacia el salón para sentarse como todos los días en su famoso sillón. "Bueno, ya te puedes marchar, ya no te retendré más."

Abigail le lanzó una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la ubicación de su amiga, pensando que todo podría salir bien al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Dipper estaba terminando de colocar sus cosas en sus sitios correspondientes mientras que su prometido se encontraba flotando por el aire jugando con una bola de energía que había creado. Dipper acabó de ordenar su ropa en su armario y se tiró a la cama con un 'puff'.

"Dios, ya he terminado. Quien hubiera dicho que deshacer la maleta cansaba tanto."

"Bueno, en realidad no cansa, pero puede ser que el que te haya cogido un poco de energía prestada haya contribuido a que estuvieras cansado antes…"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que has cogido mi energía? ¿Y cómo que prestada?" El hombre se levantó enfadado al oír la revelación.

"Bueno, como yo ya he ordenado todas mis cosas-"

"¡Porque has utilizado magia!"

"Bueno, tú también podrías haberla utilizado."

"¡Pero es una tontería gastarla así!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿O es que acaso no se te había ocurrido?" Bill le echó una mirada pícara y Dipper se calló al instante, sonrojándose.

"Oh venga, solo estaba bromeando, si tanto te molesta te puedo devolver tu energía…" Dipper le miró de reojo y asintió.

El demonio acercó la bola a su prometido y este se aproximó a cogerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Bill la alejó haciendo que el otro hombre se tropezara y cayera de cara contra el suelo.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!" El hombre rubio se tiró al suelo partiéndose de la risa, mientras que el otro se levantaba resentido llevándose una mano a la cara, comprobando que le salía sangre por la nariz.

Atónito, Dipper se quedó en el suelo de rodillas observando la sangre en su mano, mientras que Bill seguía en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Poco a poco levantó la mirada al otro hombre mirándole como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer. Estaba a punto de unirse a él en el montón de carcajadas que soltaba, pero le detuvo un click en su cabeza y la sonrisa que se le estaba formando desapareció.

 _"Te ha hecho daño. Tu propio prometido. La persona que había jurado no hacerte daño nunca. **La persona en la que habías confiado**."_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza, resonando por todo su cuerpo como lo hace un eco en una cueva. El humano se levanto del suelo poco a poco y le lanzó una mirada furiosa al otro ser, el cual por fin se había conseguido calmar un poco.

"Ay, ha sido bueno, pero creo que me voy a ir yendo abajo, que aún hay que celebrar la fiesta de regreso. ¿Vienes?"

Dipper no respondió, sino que en cambio le siguió lanzando una mirada furiosa.

"¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?"

Al no poder creerse la poca consideración que tenía su prometido en este momento le aparto bruscamente y bajo las escaleras de manera que cada paso resonara por el lugar.

"¡Ey, Pino, espérame!"

Los dos acabaron en el porche, saltándose todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón preparadas para empezar la fiesta. Al parecer Grenda y Candy habían acudido al enterarse de que su mejor amiga había regresado y al ver pasar a los dos hombres les saludaron, pero hicieron caso omiso.

"Venga Pino, era una broma, no te enfades por tan poca cosa."

Dipper se paró en seco y esta vez se giró para responderle a la cara.

"¿Broma? ¿Ves que me esté riendo? Porque yo creo que no."

Mabel y el resto salieron a comprobar que pasaba, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una pelea entre el humano y el demonio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Ah no te preocupes, que aquí Bill cree que es divertidísimo que me haga daño, claro, porque el dolor es graciosísimo, ¿no, Bill?"

"¡Sabes que eso no es verdad, Pino!" Exclamó sorprendido a la reacción del hombre.

"¿Ah no, y por qué no?"

"¡Porque me preocupo por ti!"

"¿Enserio, y que me dices de Pino?"

"¿Pino? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"El apodo. El nombre de mascota que me pones. ¿Nunca has llegado a pensar si me molestaba, si me _molesta_?"

"Pi-Dipper, te estás pasando…" El demonio empezaba a sentirse un poco dolido por la conversación. Si hubiera sabido que su broma terminaría en esto no habría pensado hacerla.

"¿Yo? ¿Y cuántas veces te has pasado tú?"

"Chicos, por favor parar, no tiene sentido…" Mabel intervino entre los dos, pero inmediatamente la apartaron.

"¡No te metas en esto Mabel!" Le respondió con furia su hermano.

"Estrella Fugaz, yo que tú retrocedería."

Mabel se quedo petrificada a unos metros de ellos, observando cómo seguían discutiendo.

"¡Siempre estás encima mío!" Empezó de nuevo el hombre castaño.

"¿Sí? ¿Y porque crees que estoy encima de ti todo el rato? ¡Porque no paras de meterte en problemas y siempre estás a punto de morir!"

Dipper le empujó y le respondió. "¡No te necesito para protegerme! Es más, no necesito que cada vez que te llame acudas en mi 'ayuda'."

Al oír su respuesta, el demonio no pudo soportarlo más y explotó.

"¿Pues sabes qué? De acuerdo. Ve por el bosque solo. Ya no me importa. Pero no te atrevas a llamarme si te encuentras en peligro, porque como eres _tan_ poderoso seguro que no necesitas de la ayuda de un demonio tan débil como yo, ¿verdad, _Pino_?"

"¡Vale! ¡Me las puedo apañar yo solo!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

Los dos se dieron la espalda y se marcharon cada uno en dirección contraria, Bill hacia la cabaña y Dipper hacia el bosque. El resto se encontraba aún afuera intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, siendo Abigail la primera en reaccionar.

"Bueno, eso fue intenso."

"Ni que lo digas." Respondió Grenda.

"Mabel, ¿estás bien?" La chica se acercó a ver como se encontraba su amiga, que al principio no respondió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que… No habían peleado así de intensamente nunca."

"No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo son estos dos. Un día están peleándose a muerte y al siguiente están en el sofá haciéndose cariñitos y ñoñerías." Stanley le respondió con seguridad apoyando su mano en el hombro de su sobrina, ganándose una sonrisa triste de esta.

"Sí, tienes razón, se les pasará. Es solo que… Que ocurra justamente el día de nuestro regreso…"

"Venga, lo mejor es que les dejemos un poco de tiempo para que se calmen." Aseguro Stanford.

"¡Sí! Además, ¡aún tenemos una fiesta que celebrar!" Respondió triunfante Grenda.

"Sí, y cuando se hayan calmado tu hermano y su novio-"

"Prometido." Corrigió Abigail.

"Bueno, prometido. Pero como iba diciendo, cuando se hayan calmado deberíamos recibirles con una gran fiesta." Candy dijo a todos ajustándose sus gafas.

"Sí… ¡Sí! ¡No dejaré que este pequeño inconveniente estropeé la fiesta! ¡Venga, tenemos que invitar a Pacífica y a los demás, voy a hacer la mayor fiesta de bienvenida de la historia!" Mabel lanzó los brazos al aire junto a las demás mujeres y se dispusieron a mejorar aún más la fiesta.

Definitivamente, estaba seguro de que se lo pasarían en grande.

 **UCWJDIE KWE, KSNIF**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y como siempre, aquí os dejo la página para descodificar los códigos (que por cierto, he utilizado en este un código combinado) : /, y se llama "Gravity Falls: Break the Code!"  
Quiero avisaros que a partir de este capítulo habrá advertencias de sangre, violencia, etcétera. Así que agarraos, porque la verdadera diversión empieza YA.


	11. No hay nada como en casa Pt1

No muy lejos, el hombre con marca de nacimiento de la Osa Mayor se encontraba corriendo por el bosque que tanto amaba, huyendo de lo que había parecido ser una disputa con su prometido. No…Mejor dicho, una pelea con el que se suponía que era su prometido, la persona que no debería hacerle daño nunca a propósito. La persona que debería protegerle y cuidarle en todo momento. _La persona en la que siempre podía confiar._

 _"Mentiras."_

Dipper siguió corriendo sin meta alguna, solo queriendo escapar de la cruda realidad. Huir de la verdad que siempre había querido ignorar.

 _"_ _No…"_

¿Por qué Bill no pudo haberse arrepentido cuando se cayó? ¿Por qué no se pudo preocupar ese preciso momento, en vez de haber seguido riendo? Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría lleno de arañazos y golpes de las ramas de los árboles. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando de su fiesta de bienvenida junto a todos los demás… _Pero ellos tampoco le ayudaron, ¿verdad?_

 ** _"…Confíes…"_**

El resto del grupo se había quedado parado, delante de Bill y él mientras discutían. Sin hacer nada. Su hermana lo había intentado una vez, pero no persistió. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso les tiene miedo? ¿Acaso _le_ tiene miedo? No, no tenía ningún motivo, ¿verdad? No, seguro que no le tiene miedo. Lo que pasa es que ya no le importa Dipper. _A nadie le importa Dipper._

 ** _"…EN NADIE."_**

"¡Basta!" Dipper se echó al suelo tapándose las orejas, intentando hacer parar ese tren de pensamientos negativos que salían de su cabeza.

"Necesito tranquilizarme… Estoy saltando a conclusiones muy rápidamente… S-Seguro que todo ha sido un malentendido." El hombre estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, inspirando y espirando, justo como le habían enseñado en el instituto.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que logró relajarse totalmente, y cuando lo hizo se levantó poco a poco. Se apoyó en un árbol cercano y contemplo sus alrededores, como si acabara de escapar de uno de los miles de monstruos que perseguía cuando era simplemente un niño, y ahora estuviera desorientado por el subidón de adrenalina. Al parecer había estado corriendo durante un buen rato, quizás demasiado, porque no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba.

El aura del bosque a su alrededor se había vuelto más sombría (quizás fuera por las nubes, pero no podía asegurarse debido a la altura de los árboles), y delante suya había una montaña rocosa bastante inclinada, pero no imposible de escalar. De algún modo, este lugar le resultaba conocido. Demasiado conocido. Decidido a descubrir su ubicación, se dirigió sin más dilación a la gran roca.

" _Yo he visto antes este sitio… ¿Pero cuándo?"_

Caminando alrededor de la montaña, deslizó su mano derecha por el relieve rocoso, notando como los picos de este acariciaban su mano ásperamente. Mientras andaba pegado a la montaña intentó encontrar alguna salida del claro, pero terminó encontrándose más perdido todavía, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

 _"¿Y si escalo la montaña?"_ El viento empezó a soplar haciendo que las hojas de los árboles temblaran debido al repentino cambio. _"No debe ser muy alta, pero será suficiente para ubicarme."_

El bosque empezó a silbar de manera que se pudiera interpretar como una leve advertencia al chico, pero por supuesto, los bosques no podían hablar. Por lo menos no por sí solos.

Así que sin más dilación, el hombre se dispuso a escalar por la pequeña montaña. Empezó apoyando su pie derecho en un saliente, seguido de su otro pie, el cual encontró un punto de apoyo un poco más escondido. A continuación se puso a escalar con sus manos sujetándose donde podía. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ya se encontró casi en la cima, por lo que se apresuró un poco más. Como se nota que no sabía de escalar.

Al ir con más prisa el chico no se aseguró de apoyar bien su mano en una roca, haciendo que se resbalara. Claro, no pasaría nada si aún tenía otros miembros de su cuerpo en un lugar donde sujetarse, pero por supuesto, había tenido que poner toda su fuerza en solo una mano. En la mano que ahora mismo se encontraba en el aire.

El corazón del humano se aceleró a mil por hora, notando como si todos sus músculos y fuerza desaparecieran, soltando un gemido de terror. Mirando el cielo mientras caía, no pudo ayudar pero soltar un grito, hecho de puro pavor y sorpresa. La montaña no era muy alta, pero seguía siendo una montaña, así que estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría, a menos que ocurriera un milagro.

Cerrando los ojos dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo de contraían, a espera del golpe mortal. Escuchó como el viento silbaba mientras lo atravesaba, pero era incapaz de saber el rumbo de la corriente, así que podía estar prácticamente dando vueltas en el aire como una hoja en otoño. Ya notando como el suelo se acercaba, no pudo evitar pensar (si es que podía hacerlo) en la pelea con su prometido, arrepintiéndose de no haberse llegado a reconciliar. Si tuviera suficiente poder en ese momento, haría lo que fuera por volver a encontrarse con Bill y su familia, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

 ** _"Lo que fuera, ¿eh?"_**

Dipper abrió los ojos como un relámpago y mágicamente se encontraba en la cima del monte. Cogió una gran cantidad de aire, dándose cuenta de que había mantenido la respiración durante todo ese tiempo. Tosió varias veces antes de poder levantarse, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

 _"¿Pero qué…?"_ Dipper pensó confundido. Se acercó al borde de la cumbre y observó el suelo. El suelo en el que debería estar ahora. _"¿Cómo narices he llegado aquí?"_

No tenía sentido, estaba seguro que se había resbalado, incluso notó como se caía... Y ahora que lo piensa, también cree recordar haber escuchado una voz…

De repente, una gota de lluvia aterrizó en su nariz, mandándole un escalofrío por su espalda e interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.

 _"Vaya, ha empezado a llover…"_ Más gotas de agua empezaron a caer del ahora nublado cielo.

 _"Si me quedó aquí me empaparé, y no necesito que Bill me lo restriegue por la cara."_

Mirando alrededor de su ubicación se dio cuenta que detrás suya había una cueva bastante grande, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

 _"¡Ya me acuerdo! Esta es la caverna del Multioso… Dios, ¿cómo he podido olvidarme de este sitio?"_

Sabiendo ya dónde se encontraba, contempló sus opciones. Por una parte, podía ir a visitar a su viejo amigo y resguardarse en la cueva, pero, ¿cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? A saber cómo podría haber cambiado el ser, porque estaba seguro que había cambiado, todas las personas lo hacen. Bueno, en este caso monstruos.

Su otra opción sería bajar de la montaña que casi le costaba su vida (y que encima ahora estaba resbaladiza por la lluvia), recorrer todo el camino de vuelta a casa, lo cual le llevaría un par de horas más, y encontrarse con Bill y los demás, los cuales le regañarían…

"Definitivamente no tengo más remedio que ir a comprobar la cueva." Y pensando en voz alta entró al hogar sombrío del animal.

Vaciló un poco el adentrarse en la oscura caverna, pero supuso que no había nada malo. Y bueno, si pasaba algo, siempre tenía a Bi-.

 _"No, no puedo llamarle. Si lo hago su ego crecerá. Además, me las puedo apañar solo."_ Decidido a demostrarle lo que vale, entró sin miedo aún más a fondo.

Mientras se adentraba notó varias cosas de la peculiar casa. Por una parte, el ambiente era bastante seco para ser una cueva, pero quizás al monstruo le molestaba la humedad y puede que hubiera hecho una limpieza primaveral o algo así. Quién sabe, cuando se trata de seres mágicos todo es posible, y son bastante impredecibles. Y Dipper lo sabía MUY bien.

Por otra parte la iluminación era muy rara. Y sí, había _luz._ En una _caverna._ Normalmente el hombre omitiría este hecho, pero esta luz no parecía normal. Bueno, quitando lo de que tenga que ser mágica. Pero no, había algo en esta iluminación que le mandaba escalofríos por el cuerpo. Es como si… Es como si hubiera sido creada para _dar miedo._

Pero había una cosa aún más espeluznante del lugar, peor que las condiciones climáticas extrañas, peor que la tenebrosa luz…

 _El olor._

El olor que llegaba al olfato del humano gritaba _"¡Sal de aquí!"_ , y tampoco era precisamente suave. No podía identificar muy bien el olor, pero parecía una mezcla de hierro y huevos podridos, pero aún más fuerte. Y Dipper no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se podría relacionar ese olor, pero… Necesitaba asegurarse. Al fin y al cabo, puede que su viejo amigo estuviera en problemas, y si lo estaba el hombre no iba a dejarlo tirado.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se apresuró aún más en finalizar el recorrido, ignorando su alrededor.

 _"Dios, ¿cómo de largo es este pasillo?"_ Justo cuando parecía que no se acabaría nunca, se paró en seco, patidifuso.

Había llegado a una estancia abovedada totalmente iluminada, pero no por cristales mágicos ni nada por el estilo, sino por la _luz solar._ La estancia entera estaba bañada por luz solar que escocía la piel. Y es que en toda la cueva no había encontrado nunca ninguna apertura o bóveda, y aún seguía sin haber.

Absorto en las características paradójicas de la sala, no se percató del origen del olor que se encontraba enfrente de él. Por un momento.

La cara de Dipper pronto pasó de estar asombrada a expresar una cara de _repulsión_ y _horror._

 _El Multioso en el suelo._

 _El olor._

 _El ambiente._

 ** _…_**

 ** _Un cadáver._**

 ** _El cadáver del Multioso._**

 ** _Elcádaverdesuamigo._**

Aterrorizado, Dipper se tropezó en el suelo y cayó en lo que parecía ser un rastro de la sangre de su amigo. Viendo esto, Dipper soltó un grito horrorizado.

" _Nopuedesernopuedeser_ _ **nopuedeser**_ _."_ Los pensamientos del hombre parecían salir de su cabeza como un río con el caudal lleno.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un cadáver, _el cadáver del Multioso_ , se encontraba delante de sus ojos, inmóvil. Inerte. Pero eso lo explicaba todo. La sangre, el olor, el ambiente… Todo esto pertenecía a los restos de su amigo.

 _"TENGO QUE LLAMAR A BILL, OH DIOS TENGO QUE… No. No puedo llamarle, p-puedo apañármelas solo."_ Dipper no podía ponerse nervioso, no sabía si alguien había asesinado al Multioso o si había sido un accidente, necesitaba pruebas, y las conseguiría.

Dipper se consiguió calmar tras casi hiperventilarse, cosa que no necesitaba para nada. Tembloroso, se levantó del suelo y se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo, solo para girarse bruscamente al abofetearle el olor.

 _"Maldita sea, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí?"_ Pensó el humano resistiendo las náuseas.

 **"Lo suficiente para saber que está muerto."**

Dipper soltó un chillido agudo al escuchar la repentina voz, no perdiendo tiempo en murmurar un hechizo de protección.

 **"Vaya, vaya, ¿es así como tratas a seres superiores a ti? Que falta de educación."** La voz grave y profunda resonaba por toda la estancia, haciéndola aún más terrorífica.

"¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Qué q-quieres de mí?" El humano tenía todos los sentidos a su máxima capacidad, preparado para cualquier ataque que le lanzase el ser.

 **"Mmm, ¿no te andas con rodeos, verdad chico?"** De repente, un zorro del pelaje más oscuro que jamás podría haber visto se reveló ante de sus ojos. **"Me gusta, así podremos terminar antes."**

"¿Qué e-eres?" El zorro se acerco a él tanto que podía hasta sentir su respiración. "¡A-Aléjate de mí!"

Y pareciendo respetar el gemido del otro, el animal se alejó. **"Bueno, supongo que mereces saber las respuestas, ¿no?"** Y nada más terminar de hablar el zorro empezó a levitar y se transformó primero en una llama oscura como la misma oscuridad y luego en un humano, al parecer un pastor de cabello negro, de unos ojos brillantes pero a la vez oscuros.

"Me puedes llamar Ördög, y soy el demonio que dirige y reina sobre el mundo que los humanos despreciáis, el Mundo de las Sombras." El pastor le ofreció una sonrisa en la que podías ver hasta los caninos de su dentadura. Por suerte, su voz se había vuelto normal. "Veo que has llegado justo a tiempo. Puntual, me gusta."

Dipper había leído un comentario sobre este demonio. Era el rey de la oscuridad misma, incluso algunos le confundían con el mismísimo Diablo. Era conocido por acechar a sus presas del Mundo de la Luz, siseando en la penumbra, preparado para abalanzarse sobre su víctima y arrebatarle su luz. Y sí, esta persona se alimentaba de la esencia de la luz que poseían otros seres, y Dipper era uno de ellos.

Organizado ya sus pensamientos, observó como a continuación el demonio se acercó al cadáver de su amigo y de su espalda salió una especie de tentáculo que empezó a absorber la sangre.

"Sabes, siempre he detestado la sangre. Es tan pegajosa y espesa… Y no hablemos de las manchas que deja en la ropa. Por eso intento hacerla desaparecer antes de que manche mi comida." Y como sino nada, el tentáculo empezó a rodear el cadáver del Multioso hasta que solo quedara una capa de sombras. Y se lo trago.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"Oh, siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto… Bueno, supongo que eso ya da igual, ¿verdad?" Ördög seguía con una sonrisa en su cara, solo que ahora poseía un aura de locura.

"¿Has…Has hecho tú esto?" Dipper al comprender sus palabras dijo. "¡¿Has matado tú a mi amigo?!"

"Venga, no te pongas así, tampoco es que fuera tu amigo. Es lo normal cuando dejas de visitar a uno durante seis años."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Digamos que he estado manteniendo un **ojo** en ti desde hace mucho." La voz del demonio bajó unas ocho octavas al mencionar "ojo".

Dipper, consciente del peligro que podía suponer este ser, se puso firme e intento no mostrar miedo, ya que lo último que quería es que el demonio lo notase.

"No sé qué quieres de mi, pero te recomiendo que te marches. No te convendría meterte conmigo, ni con mi novio."

Ördög no pudo contener la risa y empezó a desternillarse en su sitio. "Ojojojo, ¿novio? ¿Ha bajado de rango tan pronto? No pensaba que fuera a funcionar tan bien."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso…?"

"Supongo que desde el 'Incidente' no has parado de escuchar una voz pequeñita, ¿no?"

Los ojos del moreno se agrandaron con el descubrimiento del otro. "¡¿Eras tú el causante de eso?! ¡Sabía que algo no anda bien!"

"Ahora, ahora, creo que te estás confundiendo. _Yo_ no he creado esa voz ni nada por el estilo, eso ha sido todo tuyo. Solamente he tenido que… darte un pequeño empujoncito."

"¡Es imposible, antes no había escuchado a esa voz nunca! ¡No puede ser mía!"

"Oh sí, es totalmente tuya. El caso es que normalmente los seres de la luz no pueden escucharla a no ser que algo las libere."

"¿A-A qué te refieres con liberar? No entiendo nada…"

"Oh tampoco necesitas comprenderlo." Varias manos de gas oscuro empezaron a salir de las sombras. "Al fin y al cabo…" Los orbes oscuros de su cara empezaron a brillar aún más, y sus miembros extra apuntaron ansiosos a su pronto nuevo trofeo.

 **"Vas a morir."**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Continuará...


	12. No hay nada como en casa Pt2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Antes de continuar, solo quiero advertir sobre menciones de sangre, estrangulamiento, etc. Y respecto a los códigos, esta vez he utilizado dos tipos de ellos, uno Vigénere (el de la historia, haber si lográis acertar con la llave :3) y otro combinado (el de las notas). ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

El castaño se quedó atónito al ver como varios miembros del demonio le sujetaron y rodearon. Dipper empezó a luchar contra las extrañas extensiones, ahora aterrorizado del posible desenlace de este encuentro.

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

 **"¿Por qué haría eso? Solo eres una presa más para mí."** Ördög comenzó a levitar en el aire mirando complacido como el chico se retorcía en sus "manos". **"Específicamente, la presa de mi enemigo."**

 _"Un momento, ¿esto tiene que ver con Bill?"_ El hombre castaño no pudo evitar ese pensamiento de ira hacia su prometido. _"No, espera, ¡Bill! ¡Él me podrá sacar de aquí!"_

 **"Yo que tú me prestaría atención en vez de estar divagando por tu mente."** Dijo percatándose de la cara del chico.

"¡Suéltame! ¡O sino llamaré a Bill y te pateará el culo!" Las manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, a punto de estrangular al chico.

El demonio le miró con cara despreciable, pero en ese momento se le iluminó la cara cuando se le ocurrió una _fantástica_ idea.

 **"¿Sabes qué? Adelante, llámalo. Estaré esperando aquí mismo."** Ördög entonces dejó de aplicar fuerza al asustado humano.

Dipper le miró lleno de pavor, pero no perdió tiempo en dibujar la forma demoníaca de su prometido.

" _Bill Cipher."_ Llamó, pero no ocurrió nada.

" _Bill Cipher."_ Volvió a llamar, pero ningún destello cegó sus ojos.

 ** _"Bill Cipher."_** Pensó con más fuerza está vez, esperando a ver los ojos hipnotizantes del demonio, pero solo vio los del demonio que parecían absorber su alma poco a poco.

 **"¡BILL CIPHER!"** El humano no se pudo contener más y gritó el nombre del rubio.

* * *

Bill se había ido al lago de Gravity Falls después de pelearse con su Pino, bueno, ¿podía seguir llamándole suyo después su disputa? Claro, solo ha sido una pelea, pero… Nunca había visto a Pino así, y tampoco tenía idea de que pudiera ser así de agresivo. Al final de todo, solo había sido una broma.

 _"Una broma de mal gusto."_

Bill suspiró desesperadamente y lanzó un gajo contra el agua, creando varias ondas consecutivas.

" _¿Por qué hice eso? El chico probablemente estará enfurecido conmigo… Supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya a disculpar."_

Y como si el universo hubiera escuchado sus intenciones, de repente escuchó la voz de su prometido.

 _"Bill Cipher."_

Al parecer necesitaba su ayuda. O quizás solo quería volver a reprimirle sobre su payasada.

Bill se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y se propuso a encontrar su Pino y disculparse, pero de repente algo en él despertó, algo que llevaba dormido bastante tiempo.

" _No, no me pienso disculpar. Soy un demonio, soy_ Bill Cipher, _por la gloria de Satán, no he de arrodillarme y pedir perdón a ningún ser humano inferior a mí."_ El rubio se paró en seco y el viento empezó a soplar, ondeando su pelo dorado. _"Eso es, no me pienso disculpar. Además, ¿no dijo que se las podía apañar solo? Pues que aprenda. Que aprenda que sin mí no es_ nada _."_

 _"Bill Cipher."_

El hombre apretó sus puños, resistiendo las ganas de acudir al chico. Se sentó otra vez en la roca y se concentró en no teletransportarse a la ubicación en la que estaba siendo llamado.

 ** _"Bill Cipher."_** Esta vez lo llamaba con más fuerza, pero aún así se negó a ir.

 ** _"¡BILL CIPHER!"_**

Bill estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la voz de su amado, gotas de sudor empezándose a formar. Aguantando, esperó hasta que se cansara y lo dejara en paz, y al final, lo consiguió. Logró obtener ese descanso. Y solo quedó una cosa.

 _Silencio._

…

* * *

…

 _Pero nadie vino._

 _"¿Por qué no viene…?"_ Dipper no lo podía comprender, ¡se suponía que al llamarle vendría! ¡Siempre lo hacía! Pero entonces recordó una parte de su pelea. Una parte que podría ser fatal para él.

 ** _"¿Pues sabes qué? De acuerdo. Ve por el bosque solo. Ya no me importa. Pero no te atrevas a llamarme si te encuentras en peligro, porque como eres tan poderoso seguro que no necesitas de la ayuda de un demonio tan débil como yo, ¿verdad, Pino?"_**

Dipper golpeó la imagen de su prometido con furia. "¡Maldita sea Bill! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar tu orgullo a un lado y ayudarme?!" Lágrimas amenazaban a salir de los ojos del castaño, pero se negaba a mostrar más debilidad de la que debía.

 **"Pobre, pobre, Dipper. Quizás al final** ** _sí_** **tenías razón sobre él. Te ha hecho tanto daño… ¡Y tú le perdonaste! Y mira como te lo ha pagado."**

Dipper intentaba replicarle, pero ni un solo sonido salió de su boca, porque muy dentro de él, lo creía, _creía_ que tenía razón. Y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

 **"Bueno, ahora que te has calmado, volvamos a-."**

"¡No, espera! ¡Aún no he podido contactar con mi familia, s-seguro que ellos vienen!"

El demonio con forma de pastor no pudo ayudar pero sonreír como un loco ante el espectáculo que se estaba deleitando ver.

 **"Claro, llámalos a ellos también. Pero no contestarán.** ** _Y lo sabes_** **."**

"¡No! E-Ellos me ayudarán…"

 **"¿Sí? ¿Eso crees? Porque estoy seguro que el tú de seis años atrás no diría eso."**

Una estaca parecía haberse clavado en el corazón del chico. _"N-No, d-debo confiar en ellos…"_

Y sin más dilación, saco su móvil para llamar a la persona más cercana a él. Su hermana Mabel. Marcó su teléfono y varios pitidos empezaron a resonar, indicando que la llamada se había realizado con éxito.

"Bip."

Un pitido.

"Bip."

Dos pitidos.

"Bip."

Tres piti-.

"¡Hey, aquí Mabel!"

"¡Mabel, soy Dipper! Tienes que a-."

"¡Lo siento, pero ahora estoy haciendo algo súper chachi piruli, así que no te puedo atender en estos momentos! Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto vea tu llamada no perderé tiempo en llamarte. ¡Hasta la vista~!"

El moreno sostuvo las manos con incredulidad. _El contestador. Le había respondido el contestador._ Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había pasado el tiempo normal para que la llamada se colgara automáticamente. No. Su hermana.

 _Ella le había colgado._

 **"¿Ves~? Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu familia."**

Negándose a sí mismo que su propia hermana le había colgado, decidió llamar a sus otros familiares y amigos.

Stanford.

 _Nada._

Stanley.

 _Nada._

Pacífica.

 _Nada._

Y así continuó la lista, hasta que Dipper no tenía más contactos a los que llamar.

Lágrimas empezaron a recorres las mejillas del desolado humano. Nadie de su familia había contestado, cuando él justamente estaba en peligro. Él ha ayudado siempre a sus seres queridos cuando ellos lo necesitaban, ¿pero cuando se trataba de él? Ni siquiera le ayudaba una mosca.

 _"Me han traicionado. Nunca debí confiar en ellos._ _ **Nunca debí perdonarlos**_ _."_

Absorto en sus pensamientos negativos, Ördög vio una oportunidad de coger desprevenido a su presa, saboreando ya su luz.

 _"Esto le enseñará a Cipher a no meterse conmigo nunca más."_

Largos tentáculos empezaron a subir por el brazo derecho, acompañados de otros más que sujetaron sus extremidades, y le sujetaron tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que quedaran marcas.

"¡No, para! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No te he hecho nada!"

 **"Quizás tú no, pero el que salgas con Cipher… Bueno, digamos que por tan solo ser amigo suyo ya te has ganado unos cuantos enemigos. Pero no te preocupes, estás en** ** _buenas manos."_** Y como si nada, las manos empezaron a presionar el brazo derecho del humano, que hasta incluso podía notar como sangre salía por antiguos arañazos, aunque no podía verla.

Pronto, la presión fue tan grande que notó como algo se rompía, y Dipper soltó un grito de agonía.

"¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡AHHHHH!"

Y de repente, como si hubiera hecho caso a la suplica del chico, la capa de sombras que cubría su extremidad derecha desapareció.

Pero su brazo también.

Horror, terror, pavor, miedo. Todo eso era lo que el humano sentía ahora mismo. Un poco de sangre aún salía por donde su brazo acaba de estar. Lanzando un grito de puro dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, intentando camuflar los múltiples pinchazos de su brazo con la acción de dar vueltas incontroladamente.

 **"Sí que estás agitado, ¿eh? No tienes por qué preocuparte más, terminaré con tu miserable vida ahora mismo. Pero antes, necesito que te quedes** ** _quieto_** **."** Y repentinamente la mano del demonio se acercó para tocar a Dipper, pero este con sus últimas fuerzas recitó un hechizo:

" _Liquescimus."_

Y toda la presión en su cuerpo desapareció, haciendo que se cayera al suelo bruscamente. El chico no podía abrir los ojos perfectamente, pero consiguió ver de reojo que el demonio había desaparecido.

 _"¿Lo he conseguido?"_

Dipper intentaba sentarse en el suelo, pero el tener un solo brazo no ayudaba, a parte del dolor casi insoportable. Un rayo de esperanza empezaba a crecer en él, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció cuando escuchó una risa maniática en toda la caverna.

 **"¿De verdad creías que iba a ser tan fácil?"**

La voz de Ördög provenía de toda la cueva, imposible de reconocer su origen. El castaño miró a alrededor suyo para volver a enfrentarse al demonio. Viendo esto, el ser soltó otra risita.

 **"¿No eres muy bueno en el escondite, no? Te daré una pista… No estoy presente en tu mundo, pero tampoco desde mi reino."**

Intentando comprender las palabras se paró y pensó. El otro decía que no estaba presente en ninguno de los dos mundos, así que tenía que estar en algún sitio entre los dos, ¿pero dónde?

 _"Un momento, no necesito buscarle, ¡lo único que quiero es salir de aquí!"_ Lamentablemente, ese último hechizo que había lanzado le había quitado todas las fuerzas. Lo bueno es que estaba tan concentrado en escapar que no notaba el dolor restante de su extremidad derecha, por lo que pudo correr sin caerse.

 **"Oh no, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?"**

Dipper empezó a notar como dos manos le estrangulaban, ahogándose poco a poco. Fue a alcanzar su garganta para pelear contra las intrusivas manos, pero no llegó a tocar nada.

 **"No te molestes, desde donde estoy yo no puedes alcanzarme, pero yo** ** _sí._** **Bueno, específicamente** ** _tu_** **sombra."** Fue entonces cuando el humano pudo apreciar totalmente como una prominente sombra ahogaba a la suya. **"Pobre, has sufrido tanto… Y todo por culpa de tu dueño."**

 _"¿Dueño, a qué se refiere con dueño?"_

 **"Pero no temas, pronto te liberaré de esta maldición, empezando por separarte."**

"E-Espera…a q-qué te-." Dipper no pudo terminar de tartamudear sus palabras cuando repentinamente Ördög levantó un dedo y _rajó_ la parte en la que se conectaban su sombra y él.

El chico quería gritar. Quería tirarse al suelo a llorar. Esto había sido mil veces peor que cuando había perdido hace un momento el brazo. Con su extremidad había notado como si algo físico se le hubiera arrebatado, ¿pero esto? Se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma misma, casi de la manera que lo hizo Bill cuando poseyó su cuerpo, la única diferencia es que él estaba aún dentro de su cuerpo, ahora inmóvil.

Gritó dentro de su cabeza como nunca lo había hecho. Jamás en su vida había sentido tal agonía, tal dolor. Había caído al suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída. No había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, así que podía observar el escenario delante de sus ojos.

El demonio se encontraba en la pared como una sombra más, y a su sorpresa, al lado suyo también se encontraba la suya. Estaba en una posición aterrorizada, como si pidiera piedad por su vida. Pero el otro le hizo caso omiso a este gesto y volvió a empezar a estrangularlo. Absorto en la escena, contempló como su otro yo pataleaba contra la nada. En un momento pareció girar la cabeza hacia su yo original y creó unos labios en su cara, y a continuación le empezó a decir varias cosas.

Dipper no podía escucharle, pero pudo distinguir algunas palabras de sus labios. Pergamino. Ritual. Ördög. Enseguida supo lo que quería decir y no perdió tiempo en empezar a recitar el ritual que se había aprendido de memoria y lo tradujo a su idioma. Estaba listo para lanzarlo, pero el único problema es que no podía moverse, labios inclusive. Viendo esto, su sombra alargó una mano y tocó sus labios, sintiendo otra vez algo de su cuerpo. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a conjurar el encantamiento.

 **"CXF P VUDEXR VKIDT JHVRUGURY, SLKE B SRO PLQZFV TF VK MHXRQ GMLYKDJFV. WLH RFV JFV RRGUJ TAV UOXHT EXKJWXFV SLQJFV YVDT UHYVQIRGKEDJFV. RZEXV OG FVILUOUDJ JHXR, B RR OAQ DIFPVRQGID. WLH KC HYTOGMR RZEXV VKR B KC VKERX TDJVQGJ WKEJG."**

Su voz se había vuelto unas ocho veces más grave y las palabras que habían salido por su boca no eran las mismas que había pensado. No, tenían un tono demoniaco. Pero eso daba igual. Ya había lanzado el hechizo y si algo no salía bien entonces sí que hoy su familia no podría volver a sermonearle. Ese último conjuro había sacado toda la magia restante en él y no pudo remediar el perder la conciencia poco a poco.

 **"U-Un momento, no puede ser… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!"**

El humano vio y notó como su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por magia negra. De repente sintió como se levantaba involuntariamente y se abalanzaba contra algo, cogiéndolo con sus manos. Creyó haber escuchado unos gritos, pero el castaño solo reconocía gemidos. Pronto la presión de sus manos despareció y fue remplazada con un fuerte golpe. Contra el suelo supone.

Lo último que recuerda fue como caía a un abismo profundo, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Y con eso, _cayó…_

 _…cayó…_

 _...y cayó._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Y solo quedó oscuridad._**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

VHKVIL VM OZH HLNYIZH, LXFOGL VM VHGV XFVIKL. ORYIV ZSLIZ VHGLB, B QFTZIV XLMGRTL XLNL FMZ NZIRLMVGZ. ML GV ZHFHGVH XSRXL, KLIJFV VHGL HLOL VH VO KIRMXRKRL. (Página para descifrar los códigos: Gravity Falls Town: Break the Code! )


	13. Nota de la autora

De acuerdo, estoy segura que habéis entrado a la página con ilusión pensando que había subido un nuevo "capítulo", pero no es así, cosa que voy a explicaros, pero lo primero de todo, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. Sé que estáis esperando que continúe la historia y que saque un nuevo capítulo, pero no he sido capaz de escribirlo.

He estado en un programa de intercambio durante tres semanas, periodo en el que no he podido acercarme al ordenador y escribiros un aviso, y justamente nada más terminarlo han llegado de nuevo la temporada de exámenes y globales para mí, y he estado como loca estudiando todo lo que me había perdido durante el intercambio (y sí, solo unos alumnos se van y el resto dan clases, dejando a los que se fueron retrasados respecto a cualquier materia) y también he sufrido...¿un bloque de escritor? Sí, un bloque de escritor, ya que no se me ocurría ninguna idea para continuarlo donde lo dejé, cosa que me irrita bastante. También he estado enferma unos días, y aún tengo que estudiar para los exámenes que faltan por llegar, y cada vez que me pongo delante del ordenador no me viene nada a la cabeza para escribir...

Siento muchísimo que os haya puesto todas estas excusas, que aunque sean ciertas, no quita que sigan siendo justificaciones...

¡Pero oye, tengo unas buenas noticias!

Por fin hemos podido contactar mi beta-reader y yo (se llama Fairytaillovegirl, por sí queréis echarle un vistazo a su perfil) y ya puedo mandarle capítulos para pulirlos antes de publicarlos.

Por otra parte, sé que estáis esperando con ansia que actualice la historia, y mientras no he podido continuarla SÍ que he podido realizar otra. Tenía la idea en la mente desde hace bastante tiempo y he decidido darle una oportunidad a ver como sale. Estoy pensando crear una saga o serie sobre ella (pero no muy larga), e incluso he decidido ya un nombre, el cual es An Endless Life. Sin embargo, por el momento solo será un one-shot. Si veo que es apoyada, la continuaré, sino, la dejaré apartada por el momento.

Y ya dicho todo esto, de nuevo, quiero pedir disculpas. Sois unas personas maravillosas por seguirme y apoyarme en mi primera historia, y que encima os guste.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia!


End file.
